Wounds that won't Heal
by Gaaraslovexp
Summary: Sakura's trauma of losing Sasuke and Naruto has proven fatal, Gaara's mind is overcome by his demon, and the sand sibling's mother comes back in an attack of vengeance of the brutal deaths that the desert secretly holds. Light Yaoi- SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

The deep ticking of a grandfather clock entered in one ear and flowed out the other for Sakura Haruno. The echoing noise pierced the stinging silence that throbbed throughout the room. Nothing moved but a body that was curled against a corner. A sharp kunai lingered on the desktop next to her.

_Do it. _

A thousand voices roamed through her head.

_They're never coming home anyway. _

Stupid voices. Why are they always right?

Everything's going to haunt you…

Sakura slammed her palms against her ears.

_The smiles…the laughs…the memories. _

No…no no no…

_You could end it all._

I could end it all…

It's so easy…and only pleasure would come of it…

It sounds like home.

_Go see them…be with them forever. _

Could I? Is this the right choice?

She dropped her hand's down. Why can't I decide? It's so easy…live my life like this…or be with them?

Yes.

The kunai was roughly drug across the harsh wood. The hand that limply held on to it fell to the floor with a thump.

'If I just do this…'

She numbly placed her calm kunai against her throat.

'I'll know they'll be waiting for me…'

Her swift nerves guided the sharp blade smoothly across her neck.

She didn't flinch. She couldn't. She refused to show any emotion.

'I can almost hear them calling my name…supporting…my…'

The pastel strands of hair slid out of her saliva-filled mouth. There was no longer a soft heartbeat. As her head fell against the wooden wall behind her, a new hair color was exposed. It was blood red.

XxX

'Shit! I'm too late!'

Lord Kazekage of the Sand had been assigned to Sakura Haruno a few days prior. Why the Godaime had chosen such a person remained unknown to Gaara. And why he accepted it would always baffle him. One thing he did know was why she had been a mission in the first place. She was as suicidal as he was homicidal in his younger years. He felt so used for this. They hired him- the _Kazekage- _to protect a jounin-ranked ninja. It was pathetic.

But what was more pathetic was that he was failing miserably at his mission to protect her from herself.

XxX

By the time he got to her apartment, there was already plenty of blood surrounding her. But it was still spewing out of her raw neck as she choked.

"Shit!" the boy swore again. He quickly lunged forward, bending down to her level. He placed a hand on her neck without hesitating. Adding pressure, he noticed her eyes where rolling to the back of her head. She never noticed him. And what was she moaning to herself a few moments ago?

Dismissing it, he roughly ripped off one of the leg-clothes hanging down his cloak. Gently wrapping it around her neck, he tried his best not to choke her. Completely immune to the sight, smell and taste of blood, he quickly wrapped his hands around her stiff body and disappeared into the air.

XxX

The wait took forever. Yet, he had plenty to think about.

What was she saying before? When he landed on her floor, his sharp ears caught her spluttering something. He didn't understand what she said, but he knew she said something. But what disturbed him the most was why she had slit her throat. She was a medic-nin. She could have easily stopped her heart, nervous system, brain function, or blood circulation. And she also knew he was _right there_.

He scowled to himself. 'Yeah, you were right there and didn't notice her killing herself.'

Did she _want_ him to save her? Did she want to be saved at all? It was as if she was testing him, herself…anyone, everyone!

He HATED being tested.

His thoughts were roughly disrupted when Tsunade threw the door open. She glared at him. He glared back with equal venom.

"You're failing you mission, _Kazekage_."

"Maybe you should have appointed it to someone else, _Hokage-sama_." Gaara spat back.

"Maybe. Apparently the person I chose is too naïve to succeed in am A-rank mission."

Gaara slightly shook with anger. "The girl makes it a D-ranked mission with her ridiculous _dramatics_," Gaara started. "Maybe she gets it from you-!"

"She thinks lost both of her team mates!" Tsunade yelled, punching the wall behind him. "How would you feel if you lost your siblings, ah?!" she demanded.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE THINKS THAT!" Gaara bellowed unnaturally.

Gaara glared heatedly down to the short woman. Uncrossing his arms, he moved away from her dangerous fist. He walked until he was in-between Tsunade and one of the intensive care units. He gazed at the door for a bit.

"They're here," the demon holder hissed with hate.

XxX

Sasuke was the first to stroll in. He had his hands in his pockets with a strange look on his face.

Gaara's lip curled as he faced him. 'Che. He doesn't even care.'

A few uncomfortable moments later, Naruto came sprinting down the hall.

"You two," Gaara started angrily. "You have no right to be here."

"Remember, it's MY fault Gaara." Tsunade stated. "Not theirs."

"Well, maybe if you brought them out of hiding and explained everything like a good Hokage, you wouldn't have had had to admitted to that," Gaara heatedly suggested with sarcasm. "AND maybe," he started again, facing the two men. "MAYBE if you two would defy your Hokages orders, you wouldn't have to spend your precious, pointless life to be late in seeing her when she nearly DIED killing herself."

Naruto shifted and looked down, feeling guilty.

"You're pathetic!" Gaara spat with disgust. "You're in hiding, doing practically _nothing_, and still you're _late_ coming here to see her."

Tsunade left them, clearly not wanting to be here when Sasuke was being shamed.

All was silent in the hall once again. Gaara said one more thing before picking up the chart Tsunade left for him.

"Like I said, you have absolutely no right to be here."

XxX

A week later, Sakura found herself in the shower, humming softly to herself.

Tsunade had placed a temporary mind-erasing technique on Sakura so she could only remember bits and pieces in time. So unfortunately, she couldn't remember that Gaara was her temporary 'bodyguard'.

XxX

Gaara sat on the tin roof of Sakura's small apartment in a domineering fashion. He was faintly surprised she didn't remember anything. The technique Tsunade put on her was strong. She doesn't remember past her 12th birthday. Gaara frowned.

He had to find two ways to keep her from going to look for 'Sasuke-kun' already. Keeping her confined so no one could see her-or she could see no one- was troublesome. He had to keep her from seeing everyone but Kakashi and the other jounin without being seen by her. She frequently asks Kakashi where Naruto and Sasuke are, why her hair was short, why she was taller, and why she was so much more mature. She must have been really stupid as a girl.

Gaara decided to move inside apartment. He had to. Tsunade told him that she would dispel the technique when she was at one of her calmest states today. He was sure that this is it. He was patiently waiting for a cry, a scream, a thump, or even a disappearing chakra signature.

A few moments later, he got what he was waiting for. There was a large thud then a series of curses. He quickly got up and speed walked to the door.

'I am going to end this ridiculous mission now with out any faults,'

he thought as he stopped in front of the bathroom door. His thin, pale hand hovered above the handle a moment before he grasped it.

For those two seconds that the door was being opened, for those two seconds that he pushed his way through, for those two seconds that she first met him the third time…as Gaara pushed past the door, put one foot past the threshold, and froze, he realize that he had to save had to save her. For his own good.

XxX

I see someone I have not seen in 4 years…or was it 4 days.

_I'm so confused._

The room violently spins and engulfs me…or am I the one spinning?

_I am so confused._

Where are _they?_ More importantly, where the hell am I?

I'm so confused.

…

…

_Sa-!_

_Naruto, have you- Sasuke?_

…

_Sakura….SAKU-…?_

_N- _

…

_RUN!_

…

…

_Naruto-? _

…

_Seen Sasuke?_

_Ha-HAVE?_

_DAMMIT I SAIDRU-!_

…_NARUTO?!_

'_Naruto, have you seen Sasuke?' I asked Naruto, hands laced behind my back. I leaned into his face, trying to get my point across to the blonde annoyance. _

'_No! Don't bother asking me about where HE is!' Naruto whined to me. I smacked him upside the head. 'Che, answer me!'_

'_I told you, I don't know!' Naruto forced louder. He gave me a pathetic look before pouting. 'Sakura-chaan! You hurt…' he told me, rubbing the back of his head._

_Like I don't know already. _

'_I'm back,' came a dreamy, cool voice that soothed my ringing ears. I turned in a romantic slow motion. My soft green eyes landed in the middle of a coal grey pool of love. His eyes are my sanctuary. My area of pure love and-_

_THUD_

_A pile of dead rabbits falling in front of me suddenly distributed my moment._

'_Dinner.'_

_Great. He always had a special way of making me twitch when I smiled at his perfectness. Suddenly, I snapped._

'_Well, if you're going to just DUMP the dead things here, at least start a fire!' I demanded roughly. Sasuke turned to give me a weird look before obliging. God, I thought. Lately I have been acting like this. Every since he came back. I can't really _show _my love for him anymore. It's too hard. Sure, I can feel it, but I won't say anything anymore. I'm always impulsed to snap at him. I don't want to, but something that remained undiscovered, buried, in the deepest darkest part of my heart…tells me that I hate him with every last bit of energy. For what he did to me. When he _left _me sitting, lying, barely breathing on that stone cold bench. _

_I didn't realize that I was slowly twisting the soft, now-broken body of the dead creature until Naruto snatched it from my hand. _

'_It's already dead, Sakura-chan. No need to kill it more.' He stated, finishing off the job of hanging the bodies over the fire. _

'_I think you should pay attention more,' Sasuke suggested from far behind me. I whipped around to see his form leaning against an over sized tree. He was wearing nothing but his mesh shirt and slacks. The perfect forms of his chest shown through. His lower abdomen was impressive, not overbearing at all. He was staring at the night sky, seemingly in a daze. _

_Another one of those impulses came across me when I caught myself blushing. _

'_You know, you look like your brother when you do that,' I pointed out._

_I didn't have a second to regret what I had just said. _

_I suddenly found myself pressed to the ground. He had brought me down. He mumbled something in my ear before Naruto tackled him from my left side. _

_But it was already too late. _

_That was the first time I discovered Sasuke had managed to activate __Mangekyo Sharingan. _

XxX

Gaara shook Sakura several times before she finally snapped into focus. Before he got to speak to her, she screamed "MORE!"

Gaara didn't no what to do. 'Restrain her.'

He responded to his instint. He quickly began to mold charkra strings. When he was finished, he gently had them wound around her body.

"More…," she kept on muttering.

"More…" 

XxX

'_Sakura-chan, are you alright?' came Naruto's worried voice screaming through my ears. However, he wasn't that close he; was at least 20 feet away, restraining Sasuke. _

_But it was no use. He had already done his damage. With that smirk on his face, Naruto should have noticed. Or maybe he did. _

_I couldn't tell. I was too paralyzed. I began to recall the 2 days Sasuke had put me through._

_It was that night. Over and over again. Only he said different things than before. _

'_I love you so much!'_

'_You dirty slut. You would love ANYONE if they were as good looking as me'_

_or_

'_Yeah, I know. But I don't love you at all. I hate EVERYTHING about you.'_

_And then he would come and knock me out. Letting me fall onto the ground. My head would split open, but I would stay alive. I found myself unable to move my eyes from his disappearing form. My eyes would stay glued open as blood oozed into them and blinded me in a crimson world. It hurt. _So much._ And then it happened again._

_And again._

_And again._

_For two days straight in his world. _

_That's when we were attacked._

XxX

There wasn't much that Gaara could do as Sakura sat slumped forward. There was never much he could do when she was like this.

He gave a frustrated sigh as he shifted under her weight.

"Sakura-,"

"Wait," she breathed out.

XxX

_Sasuke didn't bother to come protect me. It was all Naruto. When was the last time Sasuke considered me? A once approved Team 7? _

_It doesn't matter. Team 7 died when Sasuke laid a finger against the back of my bare neck. _

_I didn't see it. The fight. For about four and a half minutes, I laid there, paralyzed to one outline. I tried to fight it. I was asleep with my eyes open. I'm losing them, and I know it. I want to move now! Please, Sasuke! Make it go away. I need you now, stop the effect!_

_Slowly, blood splattered against the blue sky my eyes were fixed to. When it hit my face, it was hot. It's burning my skin! A gasp escaped from my dried lips. Gagging severely, I began to swallow. My throat tasted like blood. Something hard shoved against my tonsils. I moaned when something smacked my legs. It was a smooth, maybe even soft thud. I painfully pulled my head up to see what it was. My green eyes met hard red ones, and I yelped and covered my eyes._

_Sharingan!_

_When I didn't feel movment rustling among my trembling legs, I unshielded my face.  
Sasuke's eyes were most certainly on me, but they weren't in focus. I nudged him, only receiving a stiff movment from the body. _

"_Sasuke, get up!" the dead weight was beginning to hurt. I checked his pulse. _

_There was none. My eyes widened. "Sas-?!" _

_I was cut off when another 110 pounds crashed against my form. I was thrown to the side, causing Sasuke's head to be dropped on the ground. When I landed, I saw orange. _

"_Naruto?" _

_It was just another dead face when I turned his head. _

_I'll never forget their faces, the expression on them. Ill never forget Naruto's calls for me to run. _

'_Sakura! RUN!' They sing me to sleep. Long, painful sleeps. _

_Ill never forget the look on Genma and Shizune's face when they saw the state I was in. _

_I'll never, ever forget it._

_XxX_

She was passed out again, in Gaara's arms. He wondered if Tsunade knew what she has done to Sakura.

'Nothing good,' he hoped. He began to unconsciously rock her back and forth in his arms. Closing his eyes, he soon found himself in a deep slumber.

When Gaara woke up, he found himself leaning against the side of Sakura's tub. Because of the wet shower-curtain, he was damp and freezing. He looked down to see Sakura wide awake. He decided to tell her.

"You know, Sakura," He grimaced, thinking of what Tsunade would do to him. "Sasuke and Naruto are alive."

XxX

Gaara probed her up right, letting her sit on her knees. He mirrored her, still holding her shoulders. Growling, he thought, 'Why do I always have to explain things?'

He sighed and began.

"Sasuke and Naruto were never killed. When you saw what happened to them, it wasn't really them. They were civilians that were mere decoys. The re Gaara probed her up right, letting her sit on her knees. He mirrored her, still holding her shoulders. Growling, he thought, 'Why do I always have to explain things?'

He sighed and began.

"Sasuke and Naruto were never killed. When you saw what happened, it wasn't really them. They were civilians that were mere decoys. The real Sasuke and Naruto switched with them right before they were killed. Tsunade sent them to go on the mission by themselves, and everyone supposed they were dead other than the people who knew. Only Tsunade, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and I knew. Well, so did the decoys but they were dead anyway."

Sakura hesitated. "Than why wasn't I killed?"

"It was a set-up. Everything was planned."

Sakura looked away, still pale. "I'm knocking my-self out."

"W-Wait!"

Sakura made a hand seal, and then slumped forward.

Gaara grimaced. "I wonder how many desks and chairs Tsunade will throw at me for telling Sakura…."

The door opened to a fuming Sasuke and Naruto. Gaara glared at them then looked down to Sakura. A peaceful expression was on her face. He hadn't seen that in a while. He glared up at them again.

Gaara picked up Sakura, threw her over his shoulder and disappeared in a sand vortex.

XxX

Gaara re-appeared right in front of Tsunade. He loomed over her.

"Tsunade." He threw Sakura on a seat.

"Oy, don't be so-."

"SHUT UP!" Gaara yelled. He began to pale(if possible). "All you ever did was hide her from the truth. It ruined her. I told her, Tsunade. She knows. Everything." He turned around. Tsunade didn't look very happy.

"Unless- there's something you didn't tell me." He chuckled, and then gave the darkest glare he could. "I would hardly be surprised."

Tsunade jumped up. They stared at each other.

"Hag."

Tsunade threw the desk up.

'That's one…' Gaara thought.

Gaara and Tsunade glared, ready to explode.

Gaara sent his sand after Tsunade. Tsunade punched right threw it and got to his face. Her fist slammed into his face, and he stumbled back holding his nose.

"GAARA!" Sakura squirmed in her sleep. Gaara raised a 'eyebrow'. Tsunade looked at her appetence.

"Gaara! Sasuke! Naruto! Please!" This was coming out of her mouth soo wrong. Sakura let out a moan and fell out of her chair. Gaara started blushing. Tsunade was in a fit of laughter. This was his chance. He slammed his sand into her and sent her flying out the window. She raised her hands and fell to the ground, her limbs twisting in odd ways. Gaara cocked his head.

'That's interesting…' Tsunades dead body was replaced by a piece of log. Of course…

"Oy, back here." Gaara turned and was met with a desk slamming into his body. Yet another window was broken as Gaara was violently flung out the window. Gaara used his sand to transport himself next to her. Tsunade jumped back and slammed her fist into the floor. The floor crashed under them. Gaara caught himself on sand and Tsunade just floated in mid air. As expected for the Fifth Hokage.

"You're pretty good." She stated.

"You're ugly and you suck." Gaara said in a monotone. Sakura was trying to free herself from under pieces of wood on the lower floor. Unfortunately for Gaara, she had Tsunades strength. She just lifted them all and threw them though the roof. Dusting herself off, she looked up at the too fuming at each other.

She pouted childishly.

"Oy, you two! Kages shouldn't fight." She froze, then glared at Tsunade so strongly, it scared Gaara. Gaara and Tsunade glared, ready to explode.

"EVERYONE FLEEEEE!"

(A/N Guys, I am REALLY HYPER RIGHT NOW. Just like ya know…don't be disturbed.)

TonTon started running around frantically. She accidentally broke the window and fell landing on a grill.

Gaara sent his sand after Tsunade. Tsunade punched right threw it and got to his face. Her fist slammed into his face, and he stumbled back holding his nose.

"GAARA!" Sakura squirmed in her sleep. Gaara raised a 'eyebrow'. Tsunade looked at her appetence.

"Gaara! Sasuke! Naruto! Please!" This was coming out of her mouth soo wrong. Sakura let out a moan and fell out of her chair. Gaara started blushing. Tsunade was in a fit of laughter. This was his chance. He slammed his sand into her and sent her flying out the window. She raised her hands and fell to the ground, her limbs twisting in odd ways. Gaara cocked his head.

'That's interesting…' Tsunades dead body was replaced by a piece of log. Of course…

"Oy, back here." Gaara turned and was met with a desk slamming into his body. Yet another window was broken as Gaara was violently flung out the window. Gaara used his sand vortex to transport himself next to her. Tsunade jumped back and slammed her fist into the floor. The floor crashed under them. Gaara caught himself on sand and Tsunade just floated in mid air. As expected for the Fifth Hokage.

"You're pretty good." She stated.

"You're not good or pretty." Gaara spat. Sakura was trying to free herself from under pieces of wood on the lower floor. Unfortunately for Gaara, she had Tsunades strength. She just lifted them all and threw them though the roof. Dusting herself off, she looked up at the too fuming at each other.

"Where is Sasuke and Naruto?" she demanded.

Gaara spoke up.

"At our apartment. I think. Go see them." Sakura disappeared in a swirl of Cherry Blossoms. Gaara did the same, leaving Tsunade screaming after them.

-Back at the apartment-

Sakura had Naruto and Sasuke fully pinned to the tile wall. She was crushing their ribcages easily.

"What. The. Hell. WERE YOU THINKING?!" Gaara just leaned back against the wall with a highly amused look on his face. He was so enjoying this. Naruto was turning blue and Sasuke was a pretty shade of purple. She shoved them through the wall. She was in a horrible mood. They started gasping for air, faces turning back to normal color. Sakura was a volcano right now. Naruto spoke first.

"W-were so s-sorry."

Sakura put a caring face on. "Aw, thanks Naruto.," she said in a disgustingly sweet voice. "BUT I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW SORRY YOU ARE!" She kicked them both, letting them slam into the other wall. She stepped threw the first hole. Gaara was turning purple from laughing. They looked so pitiful right now. They deserved it. Sakura pulled a kunai out and slid it across their forehead protectors.

At first, Gaara thought that was a little harsh, but then again, they did cause her to try to kill herself 3 times.

"Hmph." She mumbled. They sat there, defeated and half dead. She turned to Gaara who was smirking.

"What do you want for dinner?" Gaara thought for a moment. "Let's go out!" she shrilled. He nodded and went to go get ready as sakura dragged Sasuke and Naruto out the door, dumping them in a trashcan.

"I already took the garbage out!"


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara walked out of the apartment and saw Sasuke and Naruto stuffed in a trashcan.

He started laughing. "Well well well, she really DID take out the trash now, didn't she?"

"Ugh," Sasuke mumbled. He looked like his brother with that scratch mark on his forehead protector. Suddenly, Gaara got a horribly fantastic idea. He grabbed Sakura's wrist and whispered in her ear. A huge grin spread across her face. (A/N-And mine too. HEHEHE! Im soo evil. WATCH THIS)

Sakura made her face grow pale and Gaara ran away screaming.

"OH MY GOD! SASUKE! IT IS ITACHI! AHH! HE'S GOT ME! HELP SASUKE! AHHH!"

Gaara voice played Itachi's voice. "I've got you now, Haruno!" He picked up the mirror Sakura gave him and placed it in front of the trashcan.

Sasuke bolted up and saw the mirror. He screamed and threw his fists at the mirror at a fast rate.

"DIE ITACHI!" Sakura and Gaara were rolling around the ground, laughing hysterically. Sasuke was confused then looked at 'Itachi'. A broken mirror stood in front of him. He activated his Sharingan.

"YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!" A few more giggles escaped them as they disappeared in a mixture of sand and cherry blossoms.

(A/n-I was laughin so hard at this there was a unbelievable amount of spelling mistakes.)

-At Tsunades office-

Gaara and Sakura were in a fit of laughter still. They told Tsunade and she called them cruel black-hearted demons.

"-Sigh-Unfortunately, I can't protect you from Uchiha." Tsunade mumbled.

Gaara let out a snort like laugh. This sent Sakura to another fit if laughter and Gaara fallowed her. Tsunade sweat dropped. Well, he did deserve.

"I'm sending you to Suna. Gaara, you've been away for far to long and Sakura needs a break from Sasuke and Naruto before she kills them or they kill her." Sakura was happy and Gaara grimaced at the picture of ALL THAT PAPER WORK.

"OK!" Sakura chirped happily.

XxX

Gaara HATED Tsunade more than he had ever in his life. He didn't want to go back to Suna at all. Yes, he missed the heat and sand, but he refused to consider missing paperwork. Maybe he could threaten Kankoro to do his work. No, he would just make it work. Well, if he was going to hire someone he might as well quit the job and get away somewhere….

While Gaara was planning his future…Sakura was busy happily packing for Suna. She couldn't wait. She had managed to get Gaara to open up and lighten up around her. It was going to be fun. Sure. He tried to kill her a few years ago, but that was a few years ago. A lot can change in a few years. Sakura was glad to have Gaara the one protecting her from herself. But…when he was around other people, he made sure he kept his murderous reputation up. She was glad. She didn't want to share the nice and sarcastic Gaara. (A/n EEKK possessive much? I HATE THIS LAPTOP!)

"Gaara-san! I'm ready!" He slightly grimaced. Her enthusiasm was going to be the death of him. It only meant that they would get there faster. Ugh. To a brand new shiny pile of papers sooner. He smirked. He pulled out a scroll.

Maybe a few delays would do them good.

They set out after fully packing. Gaara made a stop at the delivery stand to drop off a 'business' scroll. After a while Sakura got bored walking.

"Ne, Gaara-san, can't we jump. Oh, I have a better idea! Transport us!"

"…No."

"Why?"

"Because I want to spend a little less time from paper work."

"….Lazy-."

"Don't even finish that," he said shoving her over with sand. She stumbled to the side and made a quick recovery, glaring at him. She wanted to shove him back, but that wouldn't be a good idea. Instead, she decided to toy with him. (A/n am I REALLY evil with this prank and toying stuff or what?!)

"Ne, Gaara-kun? Don't like being compared to Shikamaru?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh, no, not re-," he froze. First, because she used kun. Second, because she snuck behind him and nipped at his ear, tracing her finger up and down his back.

"Um, Sakura…."

"Yess?"

Was she tempting him? Hmmm. He decided to temp her back. He turned around and leaned toward her neck. Hot breathe swarmed around her neck.

"What was that for…?" She froze. 'He's good.' She pulled back and smirked, brushing past him.

"Payback for the rude shove." She started to run to Suna.

"C'mon! We'll be late!"

Gaara smirked. "My businessmen will be arriving soon," He mumbled. He caught up with Sakura. It was getting dark.

"Oy, Sakura."

She looked at him, running next to her.

"Hm?"

"It's getting too dark to stay out here for long."

She sighed. "Okay…"

They stopped and Sakura waited for Gaara to unpack the tents so she could put hers up. When he only took out and set up one, she looked at him confusingly.

"Where's mine?"

"Right there." He pointed at the tent.

"Where's yours?"

I shot a glare at her. –Sigh-. Calm down.

"I don't sleep. Remember?" She looked down turning red.

"Sorry." She got into the tent, ashamed of herself. She sighed and shook off the feeling. Getting changed into more comfortable clothes, she stepped out of the tent and stumbled over to the fire.

"Sakura, could you go to the stream to get some fish?"

"Sure!" Sakura grabbed a fishing pole and headed over to the stream. She started humming when she heard grunts and struggling over by the fire.

She dropped everything and ran over.

"Gaara!" She froze. About a dozen Sound nin were surrounding Gaara. 'What's this? This isn't what I sent for!'

Gaaras' sand was flaring around his feet. He looked over at Sakura desperately. He knew this wouldn't be good. At all. He recalled other battles. Oh my god, he thought. This was going to be hell. Shukaku got out when he was fighting _Naruto!_ I mean, 12 Sound Ninja wasn't going to have a good outcome.

Sakura realized the same thing. She trembled. She really didn't want this too happen. Gaara sent his sand to Sakura and it wrapped around her. She let a tear slide. She knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Gaara, please I can help you!"

"No…Sakura…It's too risky." She slowly began to fade in a sand vortex.

"No…Gaara…"

"Gomenasai, Sakura. Good-bye."

"GAARA!" Sakura screamed. She disappeared, but her scream echoed throughout the forest.

Sakura appeared in front of Kankuro in a vortex of sand.

Kankuro didn't look up and thought it was Gaara.

"Welcome back. I thought you would nev-," He stopped when he heard a sob. He looked up.

"S-Sakura?" Sakura nodded and said something that he amazingly understood.

"KankuraweneedtohelpGaara!Abunchofsoundninjaattackedwhileiwasatthestreamand-and-andwheniheardagruntiranbackandtheywerearoundhimandhesaid-imsosorry-sob-andg-goodbye!"

"Kuso...TEMARI!" Temari came in. Before she could say anything Kankuro explained everything.

"Kuso…OY!" the office suddenly filled with Sand ninja. A lot of them. Sakura stepped back. Temari was telling them what to do, to start an ambush.

-Sakuras' POV-

I stumbled back. I wanted to puke. A wanted all theses feelings a guilt and fear to spill out. Tears streamed down my face. Will this happen again? I couldn't even bear Sasuke and Naruto's fake death. How will I handle Gaara's death…if he dies? I started to sing 'Whispers in the Dark' curling myself in a ball. Temari was finished explaining and walked over to me. She sat next to me and rubbed my back.

"Why-sob-di-didn't he come wi-ith me?"

"Sakura, Gaara is one to protect the things he loves." Sakura looked up startled.

Temari didn't notice.

"He would do anything to protect his village. With such a horrible past, I would want to too. He stayed to beat them, to make sure they wouldn't leave without doing heavy damage to them." Temari sighed. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine."

She disappeared in a whirl of a strong wind.

XxX

I clutched my right ear. I couldn't believe how strong the sound attacks were. I killed four off already, the scrawny and weak ones. But they managed to hit me with the waves(sound waves).

My brain was rattling and throbbing. Blood began to seep threw my fingers. I don't think I've ever been this hopeless before. To the waves, my sand was a joke. They ripped right through it, no matter how much Chakra I pushed into it.

"**Are you going to be defeated so easily?" **

"_No. I hope not." _

"**Then, allow me." **

"_Whatever. Just don't kill any sand nin that come to help." _

A surging pain went throughout my body. I gave the sound ninjas one last look of murderous insanity. It freaked them out.

"_You lust for their blood, Shukaku._

…

_Feed that lust until you can't hold anymore."_

"**With pleasure." **

-Normal POV-

The Sound Nin watched in horror as sand engulfed the young KazeKage's body. He had a hideous, murderous grin spreading across his face. His eyes were narrowed with insanity (A/N I die when I see this face).

"His lust…is your absolute pain." Said Gaara in a shattered voice. He made a hand sign.

"SHINA!" Gaara screamed. Gaara's jade pupils disappeared and that was it. He murmured the words…. "Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu!" (forced sleep technique)

The Sound ninja took a step back. Gaara fell asleep, his body swaying forward.

Shukaku began to take form. There was a poof and all the sudden a huge, ugly demon that looked like a raccoon came into view.

"YAH-TAH! I'M OUT AGAIN!" Shukaku pointed at the sound ninja.

"Gaara told me too kill you! I want to see the blood oozing out of every open space of your body! HAHA!" Shukaku used his claws and stuck them through six of the ninjas. He swung them across the desert, which was in view from where they were in the tree's.

-Sakura's POV-

I lay on the couch in Gaara's office. I stuffed my face into his pillow and breathed in. It smelled of his wildness. His-BAM!

"AHH!"

The now squished and bloody bodies of two sound ninja were slowly glooping (A/N Shut up. It's a word now!) down the window. I ran to the window and screened the horizon. I saw nothing. Just more dunes.

"Okay…" I made a few hand signs and looked out, using stronger vision. There,

'Is that…? OH MY GOD!'

-Normal POV-

Sakura disappeared in a vortex of soft pink petals. She reappeared a few feet away from the battle. Hiding safely behind a tree, she waited.

"NOW?! WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH THE REST OF YOU?!" She gasped. That was the obnoxious voice of Shukaku, the demon that lays in dormant in Gaara. Gaara was the container, the medium. Shukaku was placed in him at birth. For protection use. The plan backfired and when he was about six he became the village nightmare. But im sure we all know this story.

"Gaara…" Sakura whispered. Shukaku screamed again.

"ONLY TWO MORE LEFT! HA!"

"And they're mine!" Sakura whispered, pulling out a kunai.

"**I wouldn't."**

"_Why not?"_

"**Shukaku's a blood-thirsty demon, right?"**

"_Yes…But what does that change?"_

Inner Sakura sighed.

"**Gaara probably let him out so he could feed that lust so it wouldn't build up inside of him."**

Sakura put her kunai away reluctantly.

"_Right. We don't want that too happen."_

"**No, we don't." **Inner Sakura replied, laughing.

"Good-luck…Gaara…"

"_How much longer?"_

"**Only a little bit! Just two more left!" **

"…"

"_Okay."_

"**That girl is here. I felt her chakra a few moments ago."**

"_Sakura?!"_

"**Yep."**

"_Kuso…I sent her back so she could be safe. Not to come back and risk getting killed."_

"**I'm DONE!" **

"_Let me out." _Pain etched throughout Gaara's body and he felt a bolt of some kind of energy.

"_Whats going ON?! SHUKAKU!" _

"Gaara, don't-,"

It was too late. Gaara had pushed himself to the limit. The sand seeped away with a long ffshhh. Gaara's body was limp.

-Sakura's POV-

Something was wrong. I turned around to see Gaara and a large amount of sand fall toward the ground.

"GAARA!" I ran out from under the tree and stepped under his targeted land. He was unconscious. 'Oh my god, something must have gone wrong during the transformation back.'

"GAARA!" I tried to catch Gaara but he ended up plowing me into the ground. I lifted him easily and stood up, turning around to see who called out his name.

-Normal POV-

Temari ran over to where Gaara and Sakura were. Gaara was unconscious and seemed to be having a nightmare.

"Has this happened before?" Sakura asked looking at Gaara with concerned eyes.

"I-I don't know. He never fell unconscious during a battle before." Sakura looked down, which made her bangs cover her eyes. Temari's eyes widened.

"Sakura, what is it?"

"I don't know. That's just it."

Sakura watched Gaara in the hospital bed. His breathing came uneasy and unsteady. Every once in a while he would let out a disturbing whimper. It was extremely abnormal for Gaara to whimper. Sakura walked over and started to trace over his love tattoo. This seemed to calm him. She got up and locked the door, not wanting to be disturbed. She was a fully trained Medic and didn't need help. He was in bad shape. His entire body was pale. He shivered. He whimpered. He had hot flashes. He thrust around at night. It wasn't good. Sakura sighed. She dicided to take a shower. Giving Gaara one last glance, she closed the bathroom door behind her. As she stepped in, the hot water ran down her body as relaxed on the shower bench.

"AHHH!!" Sakura bolted up.

What was that?

She ran out of the shower, wrapping her towel around her. Gaara was having a violent attack. She rushed over and pushed his body to the bed.

"Stop moving." She muttered as he thrashed under her.

"DON'T LEAVE!"

"I won't, Gaara. I'm right here." He relaxed a little. He was trembling.

There was a knock on the door. Sakura got up and unlocked it. Kankuro and Temari stood on the other side.

"How is he?" Temari asked. Sakura shook her head.

"It isn't looking good. Can you watch him while I take a shower?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara was locked in his mind. Shukaku's transformation forced mental stress on him. He could feel his blood grow cold as he lay on the hospital bed. Violent reactions to his state made Sakura worry about his progress. His mind was screaming. In his sleep, ho could feel his lips move, responding to reactions.

"DIE!"

He was scared of himself. The way he had acted toward Naruto and the Chunnin exams began to unlock and take control out of anger when the Sound ninjas attacked.

"Gaara, it's me, Temari. Kankuro's here too."

He felt a hand grip his arm.

Where's Sakura? It's not that he didn't want his sibling's there; its just he wanted her there too.

Gaara cursed himself.

'_Your getting hooked. Remember? You don't love. You CAN'T love. You're a MONSTER.'_

"**You're not a monster." **

'_With you in me I am.'_

"**I'm not a monster."**

'_Yes. You're a bloodthirsty demon. And I'm your container.'_

"**So, Naruto's a monster too?" **

'…_That's different. He's capable of-,'_

"**What? Loving? So are you."**

'…'

"**So what? Your mother cursed you, who gives? That doesn't give you the disability of loving or being loved."**

'_Why the hell are you talking to me? And what's all this crap talk about? You're a demon, don't talk to me like I'm your son.'_

Sakura stepped out of the shower. She put on lay-around clothes and walked into the hospital room. She looked over to Kankuro. "Arigato. I needed a shower," she said looking over too Gaaras twitching body." "Sakura…" Sakura looked over to a dark corner. Temari shadowed figure stood there. She looked all swollen in the face. Kankuro looked down. Sakura's eyes flicked from Kankuro to Temari. "What haven't you told me?"

Temari hesitated. "At first, we thought you knew that when Gaara sleeps, Shukaku eats at his personality. That's what makes Gaara so unstable sometimes. He's," she looked down. "He's never slept before. Ever."

Sakura shook her head.

"I already knew. Naruto told me and Sasuke before."

A feeling of relive swept over Temari and Kankuro became less tense.

"S-so he'll be alright? I mean, none of the doctors have taken serious measures to wake him."

Suddenly the hideous tile under Sakura was interesting.

"Well….his reaction to the ambush was so abnormal, we figured that he and Shukaku just came to an agreement. I mean if Shukaku was taking control now, Gaara wouldn't be in this state," Sakura finished, looking at Gaara pale, twitching body.

"Oh…." Temari choked out. Sakura smiled encouragingly. She assured them that Gaara would be alright and shooed them out of the room. Closing the door behind them, she let out a sigh. She walked into the bathroom and started to fold her messy clothes. Grabbing a hair tie, she tried everything she could to fix her hair. It wasn't looking good. The hair tie flicked out of her hair and her hair fell around her face,

"Whatever…," she mumbled. Her hair was still just above her shoulders.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Gaara screamed from his bed.

"AGAIN?" Sakura complained loudly and rushed to his side. He was sweaty and shaking violently again. She put her hand on his chest and pressed down. Suddenly she was flying across the room. She smashed right through the hospital window into the stranded corridor.

He had thrashed out and hit her square in the chest. She doubled over and gasped loudly for air.

"Oh-gasp-no he-gasp-DIDN'T!" Even if he was asleep, he was dead for humiliating her.

-Gaara's POV-

Holy shit. That was the only thing going through my head. I am so dead. I can't believe my body just did that. I threw her out the _window. _

There is absolutely no way I was going to survive this. Dear god. Even if im not fully conscious, I could feel the hit.

'_Oy, you piece of crap demon.'_

"**What?"**

'_Get me out of here before she KILLS me.'_

"Fine."

'_W-wait! You could have let me out at any time?' _OK, now I'm PISSED.

"**Yup."**

'_WHY YOU BIG B-!" _

-Normal POV-

Gaara was cut off when he was fully in control of his body. He shot up and let air fill his lungs. He looked over at Sakura who was looking more psychotic by the second. He bared his teeth.

Oh.Crap.Ohlah.

"Sakura, why are you standing in front of a broken window?" Gaara asked in a monotone voice.

Sakura had these weird looking electric bolts swarming around her.

Dammit. Damn. I'm damned. Kuso.

"Welllll, I was pressing against your chest-," WOHA! That sounds a little…intimate. "And you decided to fling me out the window."

"Ohhh." Gaara stated. Gaara sweatdropped. He looked down.

"I-I'm-,"

'_Swallow your damn pride.'_

"I'm sorry."

XxX

D-did THEE Sabacu no Gaara apologize to Sakura Haruno? I think so.

What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?

Sakura stared at Gaara. She didn't _want _Gaara to apologize. She realized that she had REALLY changed him. Was it good that she had changed him? She _changed_ him.

Sakura felt like one of those girls that changed their boyfriends into what they want them to be. She felt…shallow. Like she was posing.

Was it good…bad…?

Before he came to her, she remembered he was cold and hard-surfaced. She used to call him the human iceberg and slightly giggle. Then he would glare death at her. But he didn't do that anymore. He wouldn't let anyone in and that's what made him strong.

'Have I weakened him now…?'

Sakura slowly turned away from him.

"Ga-Kazekage-sama. Thank-you for your help. I think I'm quite over the 'death' of Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura choked on her words. "I am sure that Tsunade will dismiss your presence."

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

Gaara stared at her.

'No. No no no. She is NOT leaving. She is my property.'

"Gaara, I know I've changed you. I've made you weak. I feel so arrogant for doing it. Please, before you become more weak. Let me go."

'HOW DARE SHE CALL ME WEAK?'

Gaara was pissed at her now.

"You think I'm weak?"

Sakura cursed.

'_Idiot.'_

"When it comes to me, yes. If I'm being held as a hostage, for example. You would give in, ne?"

Gaara ripped the I.V out of his arm and stood up. Sakura looked down.

"Haruno, I do not want to hurt you. But if you keep insulting me by calling me weak, I'll Shut.You.Up." Gaara had her fully pressed against the wall.

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you

The blood from the cuts on Sakura's back slowly oozed down the wall. Gaara looked at it and licked his lips. He shoved his hand between Sakura and the wall and squeezed his nails into her back. Skin ripped under his nails.

"Ahh-," Sakura let out a small cry. He loved it. Pain. Misery.

This is what he lived to see. I bet she changed her mind about how…weak he was. Shukaku screamed for more. Gaara obliged.

Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you  
I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am.

Sakura cringed as his nails dug into her back. Her blood pumped out, running down his fingers and arm onto the floor. She smiled despite the pain. Yes, he was changing back. What she wanted…right?

_(You say you wanted more)  
What if I wanted to break...?  
(What are you waiting for?)  
Bury me, bury me  
(I'm not running from you)  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
Bury me, bury me_

As he walked away, the only pain that lingered was in her heart.

'What have I done? This is what I wanted…why does it hurt so much. I only did it for him.'

'Because you love him, you're worried about him.'

'….I won't deny it.'

"Gaara…I did this for you. Now I've ruined you. Forgive me."

Gaara stopped and looked back at her. She was slumped over, her legs folded next to her. Sitting on a pile of debris and blood.

"You're not going anywhere. You're my property."

XxX

'Gaara…'

'Sakura…'

"Gaara?"

"SAKURA-CHAANN!"

Sakura bolted up with a gasp. "Gaara?"

She lazily examined her surrounding. She was staring straight at herself through a mirror at the moment. Judging by the pillow marks on her face, she had fallen asleep on something soft.

Towels.

The neatly stacked pile was on a white marble counter. Of a hospital bathroom. Her face mark was in the pile of towels, and she had fallen asleep on the counter of the bathroom. She should have been out of the bathroom by now. When did she go into the bathroom?

Unconsciously, she touched her back.

Nothing.

She had the same shirt on when Gaara attacked her. Yet, there was no rip or shard. No blood, no piercing pain…

She walked out of the bathroom stiffly. The first thing she heard was the unsteady beep of a heart monitor and rough breathing. It was Gaara. He was still unconscious. It was a dream. Their horrible fight was just a dream.

Sakura was happy. Having a fight with Gaara would only cause her more pain. But…how she knew what was going on in his head…

"SAKURA!"

Naruto? Why was he here?

"Uh, Naruto…Why are you here?"

"I heard about Gaara so I came over," he said with a foxy grin.

(A/N This is HURRICANE CHRONICLES! WITH SAUSE-GAY-TEME! AND HIS SCREAMING GAY OUTFIT)

Naruto's gaze shifted to Gaara. His face was plastered with concern. Gaara was-naturally-Naruto's 'idol'. Gaara had become Kazekage at a young age. That's exactly what Naruto wanted. To become Hokage.

"How is he?" He whispered.

Sakura eyes traveled over Naruto's face, then to the bedpost, then to Gaara's face.

"No progression."

It could be helped. If he stayed like this, he would die. For sure. Sakura was an advanced med-nin. She knew a dead fate when it popped in front of her…

She knew exactly what to do in order to save him. The night before, she did extensive research on the brain. The brain was med-nin's worst nightmare. It was the organ that was least known about, and she had to dig through every scroll and scrap of paper to get a hint at what was Gaara's issue. Demons were a very dangerous subject. Little was known of them. Kyuubi-the nine-tailed fox demon- was just as dangerous as Shukaku. Shukaku is a raccoon/dog like figure. Unfortunately, he was far more dangerous to the container. Shukaku gave Gaara piercing headaches for demand of bloodlust. Kyuubi hardly ever showed in Naruto, other than red cat-like eyes, and fang-like teeth when he got extremely exited in a fight. Shukaku had taken over a large amount of Gaara's mind, and they basically switched positions. She just had to get Gaara back into place. It would be like Ino's mind-control jutsu. Sakura had to enter Gaara's mind, then, her inner self would bring back Gaara by awakening him and pulling Shukaku back into place.

"Naruto…I know what to do now. I studied last night, and found out exactly what I have to do."

"Then do it."

XxX

"It won't work!" a certain platinum blonde protested, raising her arms. Sakura glared at her.

"It's worth a try!" Sakura shot back.

"But-!"

"INO! He's the Kazekage! I can't afford to lose him! Neither can his country. If I don't try…I have to try it. It's one more thing that could help."

Ino looked at her skeptically. She knew the dangers of doing this to a unstable victim with a demon in him.

"But Shukaku…what if he…"

Sakura gave Ino a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure he won't-," a hand grabbing her wrist cut off Sakura's explanation. Her head snapped down and she gazed at who forcefully interrupted her. A small gasp escaped her lips. Gaara was standing right there. Holding her wrist.

"G-gaara!" Her eye's widened. His eyes…they were pale yellow. With slim mid-night blue diamond in the middle of them.

No, It wasn't Gaara. It was Shukaku. Her face hardened into a grimace. Ino's face poked over her shoulder.

"See! He's ok!"

Ino had never seen Gaara up-close, so she hadn't seen his eyes. And his Chakra levels were shooting up and down erratically.

Shukaku cringed slightly. "Ino, I need you to leave the room." Sakura said in a monotone voice.

Ino asked why. Sakura's eyes became threatening slits as Shukaku glared at her through harsh, evil eyes. His grip tightened.

"Ino…" Sakura hissed through clenched teeth.

The door slammed behind Ino. Sakura could hear her curses fade down the hall.

The greeting she got from Shukaku was a smirk.

"Gaara says 'Hello'." Sakura glared at him. "You think this some joke?! You and Gaara practically switched soul's!"

"Yeah…," Shukaku said, looking Sakura up and down. "I think I wanna stay like this for a while." Shukaku disappeared and then reappeared behind her. His hands fell on her upper back, and then slowly slid down. He pressed himself up against her and nuzzled her neck. Suddenly, his knees buckled and he fell. Sakura made no action to stop his lustful movements only because she wanted him to cooperate with her. She hoped that if she gave him what he wanted, he would agree to her requirements to get Gaara back into control.

"Hard to move in a humans body, isn't it?" She asked with a smirk.

Shukaku looked up to her, and then scooted to lean against the wall.  
Gaara screamed in his head.

'DON'T TOUCH HER AGAIN!'

Shukaku grinned.

"Gaara likes me being in control, you know."

Sakura turned to glare at him. "Oh, I bet he's 100 thrilled."

'Stupid demon, she's not gullible.'

**Maybe not…but she certainly is **_**vulnerable…**_

Gaara kicked and pulled on the bars of his mind

'DON'T _TOUCH HER_ AGAIN!'


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura merely shivered at the disgusting look on the demon's face. Sand began to sliver and skip down his grinning face. Anybody else would have looked utterly pathetic, sitting on the ground, grinning up at you. But this sand devil had a special ability to look threatening and ready to massacre.

"What are my…" Shukaku started. Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow. "…_requirements _that you will set for me, love?" Shukaku asked, with his obnoxious voice starting to crack through.

Gaara growled slightly.

A slight tingle bloomed in Sakura's body, but she pushed it down.

'This is Shukaku, not Gaara.' She told herself.

"**Yeah, but would Gaara ever say that to us?!" **Inner Sakura boomed with fists in the air. Sakura caught herself wondering _if _he would ever say that to her.

"If your face doesn't _scream_ inner conflict, I don't know what does," Shukaku said with a side-grin.

Sakura snapped a glare at him. "Shukaku, I'm going to have to change your eye color. Are you okay with that?" Sakura asked.

Shukaku gave her a skeptical grin. "…Why?"

"Because people _have _seen your-_Gaara's_- eyes, and they are pale blue, not midnight blue with a golden diamond. It's a mere cover-up, just for caution," Sakura ensured. Shukaku's cocky look answered her. She bent over and placed her hands on his eyes. As she began to deliver Chakra to his eyes, he drank it as a child would drink a sweet drink(or as Naruto would eat ramen). The feeling was getting him heated. He growled and Sakura's lips quivered. His now blue eyes snapped open and he snatched her wrists as he hissed to stop. Sakura's intent eyes flicked to his and she could have sworn she saw _Gaara_ struggling to get free.

'_How many times do I have to tell you?! DON'T TOUCH HER!'_ Gaara screamed. Shukaku just grinned in response and tightened his grip. The sand around him started to craw up her inner legs as she struggled.

"_Please-_,"

"Shut-up, Kunoichi!" Shukaku snapped. Sakura shut her mouth and stared into his eyes again. She mentally called out to Gaara, but nothing happened. Sakura silently cursed her short skirt. The high leather boots began to stick to her legs due to the massive amount of sweat her nervous system was releasing.

"Shukaku."

"…"

"…_Shukaku_…,"

"……"

Sakura grimaced before she said the next thing.

"Shukie-kun…please…let me go?" This apparently weakened the demon, because his grip slipped, and Sakura pulled her hands away quickly and transported to the other end of the room. Leftover soft pink petals traced and brushed gently across the course texture of Shukaku's face. Sakura gave him a nasty look and walked out of the hospital room.

Little swirls of sand lingered after her steps…

Kakashi was waiting outside. Obviously, he knew exactly what was going on in the small, now awkward room.

He leaned casually against the wall and relaxed his eyes and stared down at the floor. The door across from him opened and Sakura stepped out.

_Sand lingered after her…_

Kakashi's visible eye curved up to resemble a smile.

"Yo, Sakura! How is everything going?"

Sakura let out a sigh and leaned against the wall opposite of him. She stared up at the ceiling.

"It's going okay, I guess," she hesitated, reviewing her trust in the former ANBU jounin.

"Shukaku, he's taken complete control. He's agreed to do whatever it takes, but I'm sure I'll have to do a few-," she gazed at her hands "-_things_ before I get him to do something extremely important."

Kakashi's eyes flicked from her wrists to her eyes.

"Sakura, do what you must. But be cautious, Konahoa can't afford to loose you again."

Sakura wanted to call him a liar, but he wasn't lying. The medical team depended on her. They needed her as much as the Leaf needed Tsunade.

"I-I don't _know _what to do anymore!" Sakura cried into her hands.

"People trust your judgment, Sakura. Do what you _know _is right." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and left her to think. But, no thinking would be thought, because Shukaku decided to make another appearance.

"I have to do WHAT?!"

"_You_ decided to take over, now _you_ gotta do it!"

Gaara laughed hysterically, pointing at Shukaku.

"I'm a DEMON, not some OFFICE RAT!"

"You are today!"

"Oh, like I know how to sign and approve treaties and papers."

Sakura shrugged.

"There's a simple solution, ask Gaara."

'_She's right!'_ Gaara said.

"Like I care if she's right. I'd rather be killing!"

'No.'

"Why not?"

'_Because you look like me and if you go around killing randomly they'll think it's me!'_  
"So…?"

'…'

"SO?!"

'IM THE DAMN KAZEKAGE! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN THE PAST 2 YEARS?!'

"Well, now that you ask…"

'_No, don't answer that.'_

Shukaku grinned.

"If your face doesn't _scream_ inner conflict, I don't know what does."

Sakura said, mocking him.

Sand slammed her up against the wall.

"Don't _mock _me, Kunoichi!"

"Mmmph!"

Sand began to seep up her body at a fast rate.

"Before I go…,"

'_Shukaku, you better pray that someone comes and eats you. Because when I come back into control, I will personally deal with you!' _Gaara hissed.

Sakura wanted to cut off the demon's head. He was feeling her up. And she would if Gaara wasn't inside of him. The sand rubbed against places that made her moan. Her body was growing weak against the sexual tensions.

"Please-," her plea was cut off by a gasp.

"Sh-shukaku!" she cried. Gaara pulled and kicked at the prison in his mind again.

'_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!'_

The sand fell limp around her body and she slid to the hard, discomforting floor.

"Hey! Forehead!" Ino shouted from around the corner.

Shukaku grinned and disappeared in a illusion of sand. Ino jogged up to Sakura.

"What's up? You look…," Ino examined her then sat down next to her. "…Tired?"

"Yeah," Sakura muttered. "Already _sick _and tired…"

Ino discarded the last comment, giving Sakura a skeptical glance.

"Neh, I saw Gaara-sama walking down the street out the window just a few minutes ago. Is he allowed out already?"

Sakura gave Ino a quick glance. It may cause panic to tell her or anyone else.

"Yeah," Sakura said, her voice weak. "He is."

XxxX

Shukaku strode briskly down the dirt road. Some people bowed, mostly the older folk. The younger kids ran back and forth in front of him. He really didn't mind. They were young-

BAM, BAM, BAM!

Shukaku stumbled back. His head snapped down and his arms rose slightly. Three little kids clung to his leg, pulling on the Kage's robes. Two boys and a girl. They all looked about six or seven-years-old.

'_Those would be my niece and two nephews. Kai, Heji, and Hana. Kai is Temari and Shikamaru's son. Heji and Hana are Kankuro and Meilin's children. Kai has deep brown hair and black eyes. Heji has light brown hair and black eyes, and Hana has black hair with red eyes. Say hi.' _Gaara informed Shukaku.

Shukaku gazed at them.

"Sup little people?"

'…' Gaara closed his eyes and crossed his arms, excusing Shukaku's greeting.

"Where are your parents? I need to speak with them."

Hana smiled, grabbed his hand and drug him down the street.

"Aunt Temari's been waiting for you!" She said cheerfully.

'Oh, god...'

XxxX

Gaara was afraid to face Temari. He had been away in Konahoa for so long. She would probably pound him with her metal fan. Ugh.

"Gaara!" Temari yelled. "Now that your better, I CAN KILL YOU!!!!!" she screamed.

"YO!" Shukaku screeched with wild eyes. "YOU OLD HAG!"

Baki, how had just came in the room, Kankuro, and Temari stared at him.

"_EXCUSE ME?"_ Temari demanded

Gaara crossed his arms.

"YOU HEARD ME! Now, GO POP A FREAKIN' MIDOL, YOU BLONDE DRAMA QUEEN!"

XxX

Sakura walked through the door. She was practically knocked over by the thick, tense air that was pouring out of the room.

She pointed at Shukaku. "Uh, that's _not_ Gaara."

'_Don't make it so obvious…'_ Gaara thought with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"It's Shukaku, he's over Gaara's body at Gaara's will. Now, don't be totally freaked, but one of the major side effects-," Sakura was cut off be a small twitch in Shukaku's thick, red hair.

"Uhah…,"

No apparent expression was on Sakura's face as she just leaned forward from far across Shukaku. He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"What?" he demanded roughly.

She frowned and kept staring, shaking her head. And leaning. Along with everyone else.

"Holy shit…," Temari mumbled.

A new pair of ears replaced Gaara's normal body ears. They were the shape of a raccoons, and placed on the sides of his head. Since Gaara's hair had grown some, they were almost completely covered.

Then, they suddenly twitched up. Everyone jolted back, instead of Sakura(who was totally expecting this).

Shukaku felt a foreign feeling for humans. He placed his hand on the area, and found that his animal features were finally sprouting.

"Cool."

He wiggled and tugged on them. Temari's kid giggled. Shukaku's eyes shot at the boy and grinned.

"Pretty cool, huh? I would _so _be jealous if I were you right now."

Heji just simply pouted and mumbled troublesome… Sakura decided to test if they worked properly yet. She grabbed Heji, and pulled him out into the hall. Temari eyed her suspiciously.

Sakura then whispered very quietly into the boy's ear, "Next, the tail will come."

Gaara twitched and Shukaku howled with laughter. When Sakura heard this, she figured they worked alright.

XxX

Tap-Tap-Tap

Shukaku stared at the desk.

Tap!-Tap!-Tap!

His ear twitched

TAP!-TAP!-TAP!

"DEVIL'S ABOVE! WHAT IS THAT TAPPING?!" He screamed.

'_Relax, man. It's your supersonic hearing.'_ Gaara said.

"I don't care if it's your grandmother dieing. IT NEEDS TO SHUT UP!"

Sakura strode through the door.

'_Tell her what you know._' Gaara said.

"Sakura, we know how to get Gaara back. We know what's wrong."

Sakura hesitated.

"Show me." She replied. Shukaku shrugged. "Okay, but it'll be brief."

Sakura blinked.

"Sakura."

Sakura gulped. His expression had changed. Now it's Gaara's expression. He grabbed his chest and cringed in pain.

Sakura ran over to him just in time to catch him.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll survive," Gaara replied give Sakura a smile. He staggered up, telling Sakura he was okay to stand by himself. When he stood straight, he got knocked over again by Sakura's warm embrace.

"I thought I would _never _see you again." She mumbled into his chest.

He chuckled, tightening his wrap around her.

"I had to come back," he whispered. "I missed your hugs…"

Sakura relaxed and sank deeper into him.

"Why can't you stay?" she muttered.

"Because his brain isn't functioning correctly. When a demon takes over, human body injuries don't have effect. But when the human's come back, the effect of whatever blow they took before starts, well, effecting."

"Oh," Sakura said. "What are his injuries?"

Still in an tight embrace, Shukaku swayed. "I don't know. I can't feel them. But in time, they will heal themselves. I know that."

"MMmmm…"

Sakura fell asleep. Suddenly, his ears flicked forward and he glared at the door. Voices ran through the hall. Shukaku's hand fell from her shoulders to her elbows and gripped.

"Please?" asked a child's mature voice

"No! You already got some!" Snapped Temari's voice.

"Give it a rest. She won't give you any."

Shikamaru was there too.

"Uncle Shika's right! You _are _a pain!"

"Oh, and he told you that…?"

"I heard daddy and him talking."

Temari turned the hand. She let the door slowly open itself as she threatened Shikamaru. She turned toward the room and froze with a surprised expression. Kai stuck his head in.

"Leave." Shukaku demanded.

Temari swore and slammed the door, making Sakura wince slightly.

"Yo, kid. What do I do with it?" Shukaku said, picking up Sakura's limp arm and dropping it.

'Don't do that! I don't know, just sit in the chair and hold her, I guess. Just don't act like she'd a sack of potatoes.'

"Easy enough…" Shukaku stated, sitting on the chair. Her head slumped back and fell against his shoulder, her face centimeters away from her neck. Her hot breath tickled his neck. He grinned.

"I could get used to this…"

'_Don't.'_ Gaara demanded.

"Whateva…"

XxX

When Sakura woke up, she saw pale. A pale color. She lifted her hand and touched it. It was soft.

'Hmm, skin.'

It was skin.

"Skin?"

"Yes, the human species is carbon-based. They call it 'skin'. Being a demon, I would be sure to know that."

Nice to wake up to Shukaku. Shukaku's neck, to be exact. She went to sit up, but something was keeping her from proceeding. She looked down. Shukaku's slim, sleeve covered arm was snaked around her waist. He shrugged.

"I didn't want you to fall."

"You, or Gaara?" Sakura asked with a low tone.

Shukaku just grinned.

"Now that your awake-!" He dumped her on the floor. "Please STAY awake. I don't want anymore mumbling in my ear."

"Hey! That hurt!"

"Oh, would you prefer the trash next time? I'll keep that in mind!"

"There won't _be_ a next time!" she countered.

There was a slam. Sakura turned to the door. Sasuke stood there, with a ticked off look.

"Haruno, Freak." Sasuke greeted.

"Boy." Shukaku said, glaring at him.

XxX

The glare that was being passed form Shukaku and Sasuke was growing stronger. Sasuke turned his gaze to Sakura.

"I can't tell you how thrilled I am to see you both." He stated.

"Same here, but if I expressed it, I might get in trouble!" Shukaku countered.

Sasuke kept his eyes on Sakura. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "I'm still mad at you, you know."

Sasuke smirked. "Oh, and I feel absolutely perfect with what you did to me."

"Good. You deserved it." Sakura and Shukaku said in unison.

Naruto had slinked through the doorway during the heated conversation. "Uh…," mumbled the blonde. Sakura moved passed Sasuke to look at him. "Hi Naruto!"

Naruto put his hands up as she approached. "N-no! Sakura I wanted to tell-to-!" Sakura hugged him, cutting him off. "It's okay, Naruto. I forgive you. I know your intentions were good and you didn't want to hide."

Naruto relaxed against her. He squeezed her back. "I'm glad…" he sighed. After the warm greeting, Naruto told Sakura what Tsunade had to say. Shaking her head, Sakura said, "No. I can't. I have…to fix something before I go."

Shukaku gave her a sideways glace.

Naruto frowned. "What is it?"

She motioned toward Shukaku. "To get Gaara back."

Naruto laughed. "Sakura, he's right there!"

"That's-,"

"WHA-WHAT THE HELL- WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE!?" Naruto screamed, pointing a finger at Shukaku's head. Sasuke looked at Shukaku and got one of those twitchy faces. Shukaku, in the mood to tease, flicked his ear all over the place. Naruto slumped forward, dropping his hands and jaw, twitching.

"That's Shukaku!" Sakura said. "Can you keep it a secret?"

Naruto had fainted and Sasuke was looking at a long fuzzy thing like it was the plague crawling toward him.

"Is that a tail?" he asked, twitching severely. Shukaku looked down.

"Oh! Would you look at that, Sakura!"

Sakura nodded. "That should be the last part of the transformation!"

'Good.' Gaara said, cursing.

The tail was tan with midnight blue markings. It tightly wrapped itself around Shukaku's leg. Sakura woke Naruto up.

"Naruto, Shukaku has gone through a transformation."

Naruto was staring at Shukaku who decided to taunt him by grinning wildly and swing his tail violently.

"Ye-yeah…" Naruto stuttered. He backed out of the office and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke turned and left, leaving Sakura with Shukaku again. Shukaku stopped grinning, stretched is jaw and rested his tail. Sand began to creep from corners as he gazed at Sakura. The sand slowly wrapped itself around her ankles.

"Now…where were we?" he said in a lustful tone.

"In the middle of a fight." Sakura said bluntly.

"Aww come on babe, lets hit it off!"

"No."

"Why?" he whined.

Sakura transported herself away from the scene.

'If I were the type of person, I would laugh in your face right now.'

Shukaku cursed and went back to his paperwork.

XxX

Sakura made an order of dumplings on the streets of Suna. She waited at the stand, tapping her fingers. The stick was handed to her. She paid and turned, going down the street. As she ate the food, she wondered where Naruto and Sasuke had gone. Surely, they would stay and rest for a few hours before heading back. Naruto would want to go to the hot springs, and Sasuke would probably roam around the village. Sakura wanted to look for Sasuke. She needed to talk to him. Throwing out the empty stick, she hopped onto the nearest rooftop. She scanned over the roofs until she spotted two black dots quickly zipping around. They were racing. She followed them. When they stopped to catch their breath, she hopped down next to them.

'Now,' she though 'Every time I look at them, I feel my wrists sting…'

"Um, Sasuke, can I talk to you?"

Sasuke gave her a questioningly look. "Uh…"

"It's okay…"

"Okay then."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, then followed Sakura. They stopped at the edge of the village, then went to the top of the wall. Some sand shinobi gave them skeptical looks. Sakura strode over to them and gave them a slip that Shukaku had written for her earlier. She walked back to Sasuke, looking out into the desert. It was getting late. And cold.

"Sasuke," she started, as they both gazed across the dunes. "I want to apologize for earlier."

They stayed quiet for a moment.

"Me too." Sasuke replied. "Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Are you over me yet? Because if you aren't…"

"Yes."

…

It was quiet again.

"I love you."

XxX


	5. Chapter 5

XxX

Shukaku stared out his small office window.

"Yo, kid."

'Yes?'

"Your girl just told Sasuke she loved him."

…

…

…

'What?'

"Sorry dude. She was looking at him when she said it. I read her lips. She's facing away again. I can't tell what they're talking about."

Shukaku closed his eyes and his pupils' relaxed.

Gaara remained quiet.

Shukaku slowly opened his eyes when Shikamaru came in.

"Yo…" he said as he scratched the back of his head. Shukaku stayed still. "Uh, I've got reports from the eastern border. They're…not good."

Shukaku looked them over when they were placed in his hands.

Shikamaru pointed at several points on the chart. Before he began, Gaara demanded that he would come through. After some struggle, Shikamaru was exlplaining to Gaara.

"Several points on the chart are dropping. But look, they go back up abnormally quickly after the line touches –500. Activity outside the border is erratic. I wasn't the first one to notice."

"You were on patrol, right?" Gaara asked with a huge restrain in his cracking voice.

"Yes," Shikamaru frowned. "But, look at what times. That's the one time I did notice something others didn't."

Gaara examined the charts, wincing and cringing in pain. Every time the lines dropped, it was sunrise to sunset. And when they shot back up, there was no sun, only a shadow or nighttime.

"Most of the patrolmen say they have seen…odd movment heading in closer."

"Is this only from the eastern border?"

"Well, it started at the eastern border. Now, look at this." Shikamaru folded 3 more charts out from under the eastern. He had connected them with tape. Gaara's eyes widened.

"These are all in a pattern," he traced the lines with his finger, his hands going up and down. "This is one day, 24 hours. When the sun rises in the east, the shadow of the wall blocks some of the western border, and slowly gets smaller, so the movment is on the western border. At noon, there is no movment. But when it begins to set, the movment in the eastern border grows. And at night, there is movment surrounds the village."

Gaara and Shikamaru gazed at the charts.

"Sun rises in the east and sets in the west…"

"What ever it is…"

"It's avoiding the sun." Gaara finished.

XxX

By now, the sun had set completely. Sakura and Sasuke were sitting with there feet dangling over the wall. Naruto had joined them, too.

"When will you two leave again?"

"Well, since you refuse to some with us, were hoping that we could stay…"

"Naruto is, because he doesn't was to go back to Konoha without his mission."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Bringing _me_ back was the mission?"

"Well, yeah.."

"Sakura, Tsunade's gonna kill Naruto if he comes back without a smile."

"Well, I can come back now."

…

…

…

"What?"

"What about Gaara?"

"I didn't tell you everything. Demons don't feel pain. The reason Gaara's stuck is that his body is broken and torn inside. That fight against the sound nin did a number on him. The amount of pain and broken objects will leave him unconscious if he tries to restrain himself. And when he is unconscious, Shukaku takes over. As long as I have a medic nin healing his body, he can gain control again."

"Are you sure? That wasn't one of the others said."

"I said something different because I felt like it--and what is that?!"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at what she was pointing at. In the dark, something was moving in a erratic demeanor.

"More like _those…_" Sasuke said as they slowly stood up. The wind blew from behind them as they glared down at the moving object. Sakura bent over on one knee. Sasuke put his hand on his hip and the other on his chokuto sheath and Naruto turned to his side clenching his fists. All three were ready for anything about to come.

Shukaku suddenly appeared in a vortex of sand.

"Kazekage what are they?" Sakura asked in a serious tone.

Shukaku grinned wildly and lunged forward. "Lets go find out!"

XxX

The array of sprinting ninja was passing the dark forms lurking in the sand with invisible speed. Shukaku was completely lunged forward, arms behind him. Naruto had trouble keeping up with him. Sakura and Sasuke lingered behind them. They were almost at the outside of the area when Shukaku jumped up. The others were going to Naruto and Sakura instantly followed out of reacting but Sasuke was unable.

"DODGE IT!" screamed Shukaku.  
"I-!" Sasuke was cut off. He fell forward then was abruptly pulled back. He disappeared into a cloud of dust.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE!"

Shukaku grinted his teeth and stayed air-bourn as Sakura and Naruto landed and cautiously searched through the cloud.

"Sasuke! Damn it! Where are you?!"

Shukaku glared at the ground then landed. "Chee..." he started. "You two…stay here and look for him. I have better things to do."

With that, he was off running again.

'Thank you,' Gaara said.

Shukaku grinned.

"I didn't do that for you boy. You may be upset with that babe but she's still hot to me!"

Gaara didn't bother to reply.

'Tell me why I can't inflict massive suicidal pain on you?'

Shukaku's grin spread. He stopped and turned around. Using his awesome demon powers, he rose to a level where he could see the entire outside of the village. He frowned. The scales were right. The outside was totally surrounded by black little dots. He dropped back down, his robes snapping and whipping all over the place. As he dropped down, he ran through his memory. Where has this ever happened? In his extremely long lifetime, he never heard of this. Well, he didn't really pay heed to the villagers' issues, but still. Shikamaru was concerned and confused, so this had definitely not happened in Konoha before.

He landed with a soft thud kneeling over. He stood up, gazing over his surroundings. He had decided to land in the middle of where all the black objects were. He almost instantly wished he hadn't.

It smelled. Like dead humans. Human skin burning. A light steam was rising from each figure. Grimacing, he put is hand to his nose. The creatures were hideous too. They were human form. Their fingers were extended to an abnormal length. They were bonny and rough looking. The skin was sagging and had blackish purple spots scattered across it. There jaws hung down, and they staggered in their position. Some of them reached out to Shukaku. He slapped their hands away.

"Stay away…" he hissed, cringing at the feeling of their skin. Each time, one would pull their dead hand back, and fall. Then they would start crawling in the opposite direction.

"What _are _these things?" Shukaku growled. Although he wasn't planning on getting an answer, he got one anyways.

"We are Seekers." Shukaku whipped around.

Another dead looking thing stood behind him. It looked like a woman.

"Seekers?"

'Don't talk to it!'

"What are Seekers?" Shukaku asked.

"We are Seekers!" the woman said more violently. "Kazekage! We seek you!" she shouted falling on her knees.

"Uh...that's great. Why?"

"We seek you!"

"Woohoo! Can you please tell me WHY?" Shukaku countered sarcastically, making an annoyed face.

"Because, we are dead."

"Well, gee thanks, I didn't get that the first time."

'Stop it! I doubt they understand you.'

"We kill all others. Only you can live…"

"Is this a deal, because I kinda like it!"

'That's it! Put me in control!'

"Whatever."

As Gaara came into control, he coughed up blood violently.

"Why-why are you-," he gasped for air. "He-ere?"

"We seek you."

"Yes, for what-," Gaara cringed inwardly as he grabbed his stomach and fell yo his knees. "Purpose?"

"We need you!" Gaara threw her a twisted confused face that was mixed with pain. "You can save us!"

"I can't-," Gaara gasped and doubled over completely, falling unconscious. The dead person kept speaking.

"We have all died in the sun! The sun! It cursed us! Now, we are to weak to face it! The sand will not give us a proper burial. It is not like moist earth. Our bodies cannot become one with the earths spirit here! You must save us!"

The dust around Gaara's body settled. Shukaku's expression was grim.

As he stood up and brushed himself off, he asked another question. "Why only let me live?"

"You can save us! The others must suffer with us!"

"Well, you have Sasuke! But, trust me. He isn't very pleasant alive, when he's dead you'll probably commit spiritual suicide." Shukaku said laughing.

"Please!"

"Chill. How the hell do I save dead people?"

And with that, he was off to find Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

XxX

As Shukaku came up to Sakura and Naruto, he was stunned to see Sasuke standing there with them. Well, saying he was _standing_ would make him proud. He was more like slouching on his knees. And elbows. Just for the god damn hell of it. Sakura, who was leaning beside him, tears threatening to fall, was healing him; her pale hand masked by a green radiance that rippled against her skin. Naruto was giving every creature within a ten-foot radius an infamous death-glare. That was when Shukaku noticed something…different. The mood of the dark and dreary creatures had changed. It went from absolutely angsty to absolutely angsty with a slight bit of hope.

'So, word gets around faster here than it does in the academy…is that possible?'

Shukaku shook his head and gazed at the group. They needed to get back.

"Gaara?"

'Yes?' Gaara replied weakly.

"This isn't serious. Now that we know what they are, I'll let you deal with it when Sakura fully heals this body."

'But, what if they attack the citizen at night?'

"…I'll have Temari do some research on this, but I'm NOT dealing with it."

'Fine.' Gaara hissed angrily.

"I'm a demon, kid," Shukaku shot back, ear flat against his skull. "This isn't what I do."

Gaara didn't say anything else.

Shukaku looked at the village wall. Hopefully the seekers won't be able to get through. He sneered, and then disappeared towards he village, knocking over Sasuke roughly in the process. Sakura shot a hard glare towards him, but he was already at the top of the wall. Sand shifted and reached out to where his feet once raced over it.

"We should head back," Naruto stated, gazing sadly at the ground. Sakura stared at him. "Right…"

Helping Sasuke up, the two limped back to the tall, intimidating wall.

XxX

Temari flipped through Gaara's paperwork, leaning her head against the palm of her hand. She knew Shukaku wasn't going to do anything about it, so she made an effort to get through as much as she could. Shukaku wasn't ever going to do paperwork, as far as she was concerned. Though it would be easier for her and the council…she stopped suddenly, placing a sticky note on a stack of papers. The council. Should they know? No. They cause Gaara enough trouble in the past, they certainly wont accept a demon ruling them.

She swore. Getting out of the chair, she strode towards the door and disappeared in the dark hall.

Shukaku walked briskly down the other side of the building to his office. He passed many people, all of them staring at him. He shot glares straight back at them, threatening to break them. They all looked back down quickly, braking into a sweat.

Once in his office, he slammed the door behind them.

'Mind NOT scaring my shinobi?' Gaara questioned.

"I see your feeling better?" Shukaku grinded bitterly.

He sat down roughly and glared at the desk beneath him.

'Trust me, that won't get you ANYWHERE.' Gaara muttered all too knowingly.

"I see,"

The door suddenly opened and group 7 piled in. Each of them gave Shukaku a homicidal look. Shukaku returned it with equal viciousness then broke it laughing a few moments later. When he finished, he said with a cracked grin, "I can't keep a straight face acting that obnoxious."

They stared at him like mad.

"What?" he asked in a yawn, still smirking. He stretched, and that's when Sakura noticed it. Her eyes narrowed.

Under his thick robes, she saw bone stick out at randomly set places. His elbow stuck out too far and his hip looked dislocated. There were signs that he had been eternally bleeding.

"Shukaku, have your been coughing up any blood?"

Shukaku slumped down. "No, but Gaara may have in a transformation," he stated lazily, holding up a finger.

Sakura nodded her head and walked over to Shukaku. "Can I start healing you?"

She looked over her shoulder and told Sasuke and Naruto to go get some rest.

"I'm fine," she stated after they protested. "It's late, I got extra sleep today. Go."

After pushing them out of the office, she leaned against the door.

"You can start now," Shukaku offered staring at the ceiling. Sakura pushed herself off the door and walked over the sand demon.

She once again masked her hand in chakra and asked him to take his robes off. When he was left in nothing but a mesh shirt and slacks, she ran her hands over his torso. "I'll start with examining your insides," she mumbled softly. After staring at her for a while, Shukaku began to drift off. He came back to reality when Sakura started to hum softly to Wind. She noticed him staring.

"What you did to Sasuke was awfully rude." She said coolly.

Shukaku closed his eyes and grinned, throwing his head back.

"You know I had to do it. I hate him. He thinks he's better than me."

'Keep grinning like that and you'll give me wrinkles.' Gaara muttered.

Shukaku's face strained as his grin widened.

Sakura scowled and concentrated more on her chakra. "You need to relax," she ordered.

"Well, that's easy. All I have to do is picture you with every last garment you had on around you ankles."

Everything went black before he got a reply.

"Obnoxious, perverted son of a…," she trailed off flicking his forehead roughly.

XxX

Shukaku opened his eyes and almost instantly felt the restraints. He slowly examined his surroundings. When he caught sight of Sakura he frowned.

"If you want me so bad, I could just ask." He sneered.

"Oh, that's attractive," Sakura replied for the desk she was sitting at. The Kazekage's desk, to be exact. Shukaku was currently on the couch.

Sakura rested her head on her hand once again, and continued writing.

"I feel more comfortable. But just a little." Shukaku stated, interrupting Sakura again. "That's because I healed you, idiot." Sakura snapped. Shukaku glared up at her.

"Che…bit-!"

Sakura was over him, seemingly towering through the ceiling.

"Finish that word, and I swear," she threatened, fists balled at her sides.

Shukaku smirked.

"-CH" he replied slowly. And once again, everything went black.

XxX

Oie, Naruto, let's train a little," a deep voice came from the hotel doorway. Naruto looked up from his scroll and made a face. Sasuke was leaning against the doorframe with his hands crossed over his chest. He was wearing his ANBU black ops uniform.

"Sasuke…did you finish recovering yet?"

"Che…Sakura healed me. I don't _need_ recovering."

"Cocky bastard," Naruto muttered under his breath.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and pouted slightly at the comment. "Well?" he asked.

"Fine," Naruto agreed. Glancing down at the scroll once again, he carefully rolled it back up and placed it in one of the drawers. He motioned Sasuke to toss him the room key.

Locking up the drawer, and door after him, he grabbed his things to train.

"Lets go," he mumbled, walking past Sasuke.

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and slowly walked after Naruto. He examined the back of the tense boys body. 'I wonder what was in that scroll…' he thought curiously.

"That scroll you got…," he started

"It was nothing." Naruto snapped quickly, speeding up a little.

"Oh, I'm sure." Sasuke said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "I'm not convinced."

"You should be."

…

"Che." Sasuke looked at the pictures on the walls, thinking of a way to get Naruto to spill.

It was probably from Tsunade…or even Hinata. Naruto as grown awfully fond of Hinata these days…she's like a sister to him. Though, she's been upset lately. Hiashi has ordered there to be an arranged marriage between her and Neji. It makes complete sense. If you want a pure bloodline, it's necessary. Neji is probably the strongest in his clan right now. And Hinata, being the heir, needs someone strong. Neji would do the job perfectly.

"Was it from Hinata?" he inquired.

Naruto slowly shook his head.

"Tsunade?"

"Drop it, Sasuke."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why, Sasuke? You've never cared before."

"Maybe I've always cared."

Naruto slowed down a bit, and glanced over his shoulder. They've reached the elevator. Gabbing at the button, Naruto muttered several curses under his breath. Sasuke watched him out of the corner of his eye. Then something Sasuke last expected happened. Naruto kept roughly pushing the button, and his voice started shaking. Sasuke got behind him and grabbed his arms from behind.

"Calm down, Naruto!" He stopped and turned on his heel. Ramming his back against the elevator doors, he slid down, sobbing. Sasuke went down with him, hands gripping his shoulders. Kneeling in-between Narutos sprawled legs, he examined Naruto. Naruto tried to push him away but his sobs made him weak. He brought his hands to his face and shook.

"Naruto," Sasuke mumbled. "Please, tell me?"

"He's dead."

Sasuke froze. "Who's dead, Naruto?"

…

…

"Iruka-sensei." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke relaxed a bit. "He's gone, Sasuke!" Naruto started crying again.

"Naruto…," Sasuke moved to hug him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Naruto never moved his hands, until he fell asleep.

XxX


	6. Chapter 6

(If you've been reading my story, scroll down to part 3)

XxX

A large crash was heard throughout the Kazekage's home as Sasuke disgracefully piled in. A flash of raven, pale, and black sped across the room as an unconscious Naruto was dumped on the soft and bouncy couch. The dull array of colors flashed once again as Sasuke went to the upstairs bathroom. Pounding on the door, he tried to gain control of his angry trembling.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" demanded a pissed off kunoichi.

Sakura threw door open to a snarling Sasuke. She was supporting a large towel on her small frame. Clearly angry, she glared roughly at Sasuke. He glared back.

"Naruto's hurt."

This statement grabbed her attention greatly.

"Where is he?" she snapped.

"On one of the living room couches." Sasuke panted, finally releasing his held breath.

"Would you two MIND shutting the _hell up_ in my house? You're ridiculously LOUD." Shukaku shouted deeply from a random doorway.

The demon's revelation was left unheard as Sasuke and Sakura were already on the steps.

'You're one to talk.' Gaara stated.

XxX

Sakura's heart was pounding against her chest. Each step gained speed. What happened? She glanced at Sasuke's face. He looked all right.

He's masking his feelings very well.

'Hn. I'm not surprised, he's ANBU. He should mask his feelings.'

She soon found herself kneeling down close to Naruto. His abnormally pale face was screwed up and tear-drenched.

"Sasuke, what happened?" she asked.

Sasuke gaze was strictly on Naruto. "He got a scroll, most likely from Tsunade. He seemed fine at first. I guess its one of those steps in death- 'Denial'." Sasuke said, gesturing slightly. He didn't seem to notice Sakura's expression change.

"Whose death?" she wanted to know.

…

…

…

"Iruka-sensei's."

Sakura's gaze softened. "Oh, god."

There was a long silence as the two elite ninja closed their eyes and said their last goodbyes to their old sensei.

"It's going to take years for him to get over this." Sakura whispered, placing calming chakra over Naruto's eyes. Sasuke watched as Sakura withdrew her hand and stood up, clutching her towel.

"That should keep him asleep for a while-,"

"He was like a father to him." Sakura stopped and looked at Sasuke. Her eyebrows knitted together. "Yeah…"

Sakura walked over to the steps. Gently placing a hand on the banister, she turned to watch Sasuke. He was now sitting with his back against the frame of the couch, arm on knee. Sakura made her way up the rest of the stairs slowly. "I'm gonna finish my shower…"

XxX

"What was that about?" Shukaku questioned himself in Gaara's bedroom. He had stationed himself on the bed, with his legs hanging over the side. He was totally stretched out, surrounded by papers, clothes and a bottle of spilled paste. Gaara was clearly pissed off in the demon's mind.

'You WILL clean this up, and it WILL be spotless.'

"I'll leave that to you, my friend."

Gaara scowled. 'Especially the ceiling…'

Shukaku then cracked a grin and opened his eyes to gaze at the spitball caked ceiling. He twirled a bright red straw in his fingers and twitched his ears.

He listened to Gaara's complaints and threats for amusement until the doorknob turned.

"Ah- our dear Sakura!"

Sakura scowled and snapped her gloves on as the door behind her slammed.

"Just who I was expecting!" Shukaku said loudly as he sat up, slapping his knees. His tail continually fondled the bed behind him.

"Turn over," the kunoichi demanded coldly.

He gave her a grin before lying back down and rolled over, his skinny frame bouncing. He gave a surprised wince, as Sakura didn't hesitate to start her procedure- or to be gentle. He hissed then grinned, enjoying the feeling.

XxX

Shukaku was deep in thought when something warm hit his back. He opened his eyes and frowned. Shifting lightly so he wouldn't disturb Her Highness, he glanced at the green-eyed girl. Her hair was soaked. She must have just gotten out of the shower… He figured it was just droplets from her hair. He laid his head down on the pillow he was squishing between his arms again and sighed.

Then, yet ANOTHER droplet hit him. He swung his head in Sakuras direction and stared at her. She was shaking slightly and her hand was left hovering above his lower exposed back without its green radiance.

"Are you done?" he asked

Silence.

"Did you find something incurable and have to break the horrible news that I will rule over this body until the day I die?" the demon tried again.

A few moments later, he had yet to receive an answer.

"Fine," he said, leaving her as he gruffly rose and strode out of the room.

XxX

Shukaku decided to raid the kitchen. He past a tear-stained, unconscious Naruto and a totally dazed Sasuke without a second glance. He walked into the kitchen hunched over with a grin. He was starting to look sickly. His cheeks were sinking into his face. His temples were starting to get an over-shadow. And that grin was starting to ruin his face. His tail began to twitch back and forth as he threw foods he 'didn't approve' of behind him. Eventually, everything but a pile of thawed, raw meat sat on the kitchen table.

Sasuke was beginning to get angry with him because a small bag of rice flour hit the back of his neck and almost knocked him out. Since Shukaku had been tossing the food for a while, he had gotten used to the heavy and light thuds behind him. Therefore, he wasn't paying much attention when the solid, weighty sack struck.

"May I _ask _what the _hell_ you are doing?" Sasuke inquired. Shukaku whipped around to face the raven-haired boy. He stared deep into his coal grey eyes with an expressionless face. When Sasuke shifted the slightest bit from the wall he was carelessly leaning against, he grinned and tore his eyes away. He saw the flicker of discomfort as if it had exploded in his face.

"Back down, Uchiha. I don't need you leaning over me telling me not to…" the demon picked up a long, deep blood red slice of raw meat and licked it, staring at Sasuke with wild eyes again. "…_play_ with my food."

Sasuke shivered at the disturbing sight. This made Shukaku more than happy.

"I'm going out. If- _when_ he wakes up," Sasuke corrected himself, "-tell Naruto I'm around the market." He turned to go as the sound of a raw rip sliced through the kitchen. He stopped himself and glanced at Shukaku who was still staring cannibalistically at Sasuke.

"…and don't play with your food," he smirked as he raised a hand in dismissal.

Shukaku ripped the rest of the meat with his teeth as he stated, "Don't count on it, boy."

Sasuke disappeared in the air.

Shukaku's eyes slowly traveled to Naruto. "…_any _of it."

…

He finished the rest of the bloody pile in rips, shreds and tears, staring insanly at Naruto the whole time.

XxX

'I need to pull myself together.'

'That you do.'

Sakura quietly consented herself on Gaaras trashed bed. His room reeked, thanks to Shukaku.

'And Shukaku…what is his personality doing to Gaara's body? His expression is animalistic, his face growing pale and unsightly.'

…

'I can fix that when he's back where he belongs. And the deal with Naruto…?'

She played with a loose thread on the comforter that lay beneath her.

'That'll have too wait, unfortunately.'

PART 2

XxX

When Sasuke went through the market, he didn't pay heed to the blushing whispers behind hands, or the questionable glares he received from apprehensive sand shinobi. The only thing that he brought in was the lingering feeling of Naruto's weight on his arms. The boys foxy scent radiated around him, dancing lightly across his senses. It was hell for the man to behold, but it gave him hope that Naruto would be ok through the unnecessary hardship. He stopped in front of a dango vendor.

"One, please," he told the old lady sitting behind the stand. She looked up, past the rising steam. "For a shinobi? You folk either have none or too much!"

"I'm not from around here." Sasuke stated, not looking at the woman.

He put money in the basket off to the side. She handed him the hot dumplings before sitting back down. Sasuke walked away, swinging the heavy stick in his hand.

After a few moments of wandering, he started to feel uncomfortable with the thought of Sakura being alone with Shukaku.

Turning on his heal, he steadily made his way back to the Kazekage's tower.

'No rush,' he thought. 'I'll get there when I get there.'

Sakura walked down the steps in a slight daze. By the time she was halfway across the living room, she got annoyed at the constant bumps she was tripping on. Glancing at Naruto, a series of very vulgar curses came from her mouth in bursts. She gave a frustrated huff as she stomped toward the couch and brushed him off, spilling crumbs and some flour onto the floor. She cursed some more before standing up straight faced the very dark kitchen. It was impossible to see inside the room. For there were no lights on, and the only light that shown throughout the area was from a wall to the side. It had five, tall tinted windows. It didn't help that the sun was almost complete submerged into the horizon.

The room was completely silent- save for the grandfather clock hanging on the wall behind her.

Sakura stood in the middle of the room, barley able to see anything in the dim light.

"Shukaku?" she called out softly. She heard something shift, but it fell silent again.

A picture of setting dirt at the bottom of a creek swept through her mind.

Clearing her throat, she called out again, coarsely this time. She didn't get a response. Brushing past the chair, she hesitated and stopped in front of the dark kitchen. When she slipped her hand into the darkness, she gave out a gasp in surprise. It felt as is she fixed her hand into a very icy liquid jell. Something tugged at her excitement; she felt her chest flutter. She slid her hand up the wall, she searched for the light switch, reaching further in.

The lights stuttered on as she felt the shift under her fingers. A buzzing sound resided in the raw-smelling room as the lights painfully turned on, from row-to row. It seemed like forever before the kitchen was fully lit, but a part of her wish she hadn't.

It looked like the set of a R-rated gore movie, blood and raw meat spilled randomly across the white room.  
"Ugh,"

"Like it?" came a startling voice from behind. Sakura turned around to glare at the demon.

"No," she snapped. He had already moved himself to the living room. "You made a mess!"

"Yah-yah, I've heard it all before." The way his voice came out made Sakura shiver. Memories of Sasori's puppet flashed into her mind, but she pushed the voice to the back of her head.

Shukaku poked Naruto's shoulder. He looked up at Sakura and grinned. He slowly pulled his hands up in front of him and made a square-shape with his hands. Cocking his head to the side, he smirked.

"You know," he started. "You look pretty damn sexy in front of all that gore. Makes me wanna- SNAP!" Sakura jumped at his sudden yelp. "-Take a picture of you and just-."

"Don't!" Sakura warned.

He peered at her through his hands for a bit more before dropping them and walking away.

Sakura followed him with her eyes and sighed when he was out of earshot.

"What a mess." She said, rubbing her forehead roughly. She took a rag from the sink and began scrubbing, waiting for Temari to return home.

Sasuke opened the door to see Naruto sitting up with a blanket wrapped around him and a steaming cup of tea in his hands. His figure was slumped, and his face was abnormally pale.

Sasuke went toward him, concern lacing his eyebrows together. Leaning down on one knee, he gently grabbed Naruto's arms.

"Naruto," he said quietly. Naruto's amazing blue eyes met Sasuke's charcoal grey ones, and Naruto let tears pour down his face as he began to sob.

Sasuke felt the color drain from his face. He nudged forward more, forcing Naruto look at him. Sasuke looked up at him, meeting his eyes once more.

"You're sulking."

"No, re-really?" Naruto sobbed, glaring at the Uchiha through the tears. Sasuke smirked, laughing slightly. "It's good to hear your voice again." He whispered.

"This tea is g-good." Naruto hick-upped.

"Sakura probably made it," Sasuke said, looking up past Naruto's shoulder to see the pink-hair kunoichi pacing about a wet and smelly kitchen.

Sasuke suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder. Looking down, his eyes widened. Naruto rested his body against him, making Sasuke support his slim frame. "You smell good." Naruto mumbled into his shoulder. Sasuke could not help but smile as he wrapped his arms around Naruto and sat on the couch.

"You should go back to sleep," Sasuke suggested, looking down at Naruto. Naruto leaned into Sasuke even more before saying, "My head hur-hurts from sleeping, and I want to stay uh-up."

"Okay," Sasuke said, not knowing what to do next.

Shukaku went into the kitchen where he saw Temari leaning against the counter, talking quietly to Sakura, who was getting out plates for dinner.

When she saw Shukaku walk in, she broke eye contact with him and excused herself.

"Here, can you take these to the dining room table?" Sakura asked.

"Mm," Temari mumbled. "BOYS! GET DOWN HERE FOR DINNER!" She added, walking casually into the dining room. A loud, thunderous rampage seemed to happen over the adults' heads.

"Ma, ma!" Temari scolded when the kids came tumbling down the stairs. "You're shaking the whole city!"

"Ny-ah!" Kai teased, as he tripped Heji.

"Dad? Where's mom?" Hana inquired when Kankuro slipped his hood off. "And Kai! Don't trip Heji again!"

"Mommy's gonna be home soon," Kankuro said. The girl smiled and walked to Sakura, asking her to braid her hair. Sakura smiled and brushed the girl's hair out.

"You're so lucky!" Sakura exclaimed. "Your hair is so thick and wavy!"

"I get it from mommy."

Sakura couldn't wait to see what Meilin looked like.

"I'm home!"

Speak of the devil…

Sakura turned around to see a beautiful, pale woman with very dark brown hair, but it was so straight that in the light, a dark copper shines brightly. Her eyes reminded Sakura of Tsunade's.

Sakura smirked. 'Wait till Ino sees this one…'

XxX

Dinner was silent, save for Shukaku's…appetite. Afterward, Sakura pulled him up to Gaara's room for another healing session.

"This is great!" Sakura claimed. "Only about 2 more sessions left!"

Shukaku smirked. "It's been good to know you, sweet cherry girl," he said. Sakura laughed. 'I wonder when I should tell him that I've been inserting a LOT of self-control chakra into his head.' That's why he hasn't been killing excessively. She felt Shukaku shift under her hands for a bit before stopping again.

"I need you to sit still-!" Sakura was cut of with a gasp. Shukaku flipped around and pulled her down on top of him. Sakura pulled as hard as she could, but she couldn't get out of his grip. Shukaku roughly pulled her harder when she tried to resist.

"Come on," Shukaku muttered into her ear. "Relax."

Sakura glared up at him, panting slightly. "What are you doing?"

Shukaku stared at her. He pulled her head closer to his. Sakura froze.

'Oh, god. Don't tell me he's…!' The last pull was rough, and painful. Their lips crashed together. Sakura placed her hands on his bare chest, trying to push away again. But Shukaku had better ideas. He wrapped an arm around her back, and twisted around so he was on top of her. She took this chance to try to slip under him, but he straddled her. She glared at him again.

"I'm at the advantage now." She stated.

"Oh, really?" The demon asked, grinning.

"Yes, really." She hissed. "You see, now I can punch you, like this!" Sakura balled up her fist, which was heavily cloaked with chakra, and hurled it at him. Shukaku dodged it and caught her wrist. "Let's make this easier."

A snap sounded throughout the room. Sakura's screech seemed to shake the earth to the core.

"Must I snap the other one too?" Shukaku asked as he tossed her limp hand down. Sakura whimpered in pain as she brought her knee up. It hit Shukaku's stomach, which made him fall over. Sakura slipped out from under him before he could re-gain his posture again.

"Damn, that hurt," he muttered, as Sakura stumbled to the other side of the room.

Sakura let a few tears fall. "Yeah, you don't want to know the kind of chakra I used to hurt a demon." She managed to get out. She began to heal her broken wrist.

"What the hell happened here?!"

Sakura and Shukaku looked to the door to see Sasuke glaring into the dark room. The bed was ruffled, and Sakura was crying a little. Shukaku rubbed his stomach, grimacing. He could here Gaara murmuring death threats in his head. Sasuke gave Shukaku a glare only Tsunade could match. "If you _touched_ her," he growled, voice rumbling deep in the back of his throat.

"It's fine, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered. Sasuke didn't take his eyes of Shukaku as he walked into the room, put his arm around Sakura's shoulder and guided her out.

He slammed the door behind him, leaving Shukaku alone, once more, in the dark.

XxX

Ohmigod…I am so sorry for not updating in 7342051786 years, but I'm stupid so school sucks. I'm so damn lazy, it's not even funny (it's hot in here). But anyways, Soph(aka RainsFriend) is awesome. What chapter is this? 20? And my stats are dropping at an extreme rate. I think I have too many chapters, so when I post this(another 873274 years) I will put chapters together and fix this.

(I'm sitting in a bath towel –sweatdrop-)


	7. Chapter 7

XxX

XxX

Sasuke lowered Sakura into a seat at the dinning room slowly. He stared at her a little after that, thinking about vengeance.

'No! Do not go there…you've learned before.'

"Tch," Sasuke sneered, thinking about his brother. He suddenly stopped and looked up, hearing Temari's faint footsteps down the dark hall. When she opened the door to the dinning room, the room was empty besides Sakura leaning against the table for support. The wind mistress didn't hear Sakura whisper a 'thank-you'.

"Hey, you okay? I heard…" The blonde shifted uneasily "…a struggle in Gaara's room." She finished.

"I'm fine," Sakura replied her voice weak and scratched. "I'll have to be fine for another few days…tolerating him…" She gave a stressed sigh in closing.

Temari stayed silent until she remembered what she came here for.

"Listen," she started excitedly. "I've got a movie we can see until bed-time tonight." She glanced at the clock. "Exactly two hours long, we can hit the sack at 10ish!"

"Isn't that a bit late?" Sakura inquired, looking up.

"Nah," Temari waved it off. "Unless you don't have the motivation to get up on time," she grinned.

"It's not motivation I'm worried about, it's how tired I'll be…"

Nonetheless, Sakura let Temari drag her off, listening to a small strength lecture on the way.

XxX

"Her reluctance is beyond aching for. I just…_lust_ her warm blood splattered across my body." A demon growled, voice rumbling deeply in its throat.

'You will die.'

"If I die, you go WITH me! Got that?!" Shukaku threatened balefully.

Gaara stayed silent.

"I hope you understand your situation, boy." He threatened again. "Let me tell you my plan. Tomorrow, she'll come in at 12 noon, as she always does. I'll be waiting…to take her."

'…that's it? I expected a full-throttle plan from a demon that's been lurking this earth for hundreds of years to go farther that that.' Gaara stated in monotone.

"DID YOU HEAR ME?! What do you want, for your body to be even MORE BROKEN?" Shukaku roared, sounding more and more animalistic with every word.

'Cheh,' Gaara thought angrily to himself. He had sensed Shukaku become increasingly unstable during his exposure. It was only a matter of time before his control of Shukaku will become ineffective, leaving the demon out of control and free.

'Sakura, please hurry.'

XxX

"Naruto."

Sasuke stood outside Naruto's room, the tip of his fingers lingering softly on the door. The halls to either of his sides were dark and empty, silent- save for the low rumble of the air-conditioning shafts. The young man felt alone in this village, and he didn't want to train. Well, he did _want_ to train-in general- but not in these conditions. The sand kept getting in his eyes and shoes. Not a preferable fight area if you were not a desert native. Suna did have a large, public dojo, but Sasuke didn't like training indoors. There was no air circulation to cool his body, and he couldn't test his senses in a room full of other training shinobi. He needed to be outside, examine his surroundings. Detect small aspects better. That was another thing about the barren region. It was all dunes, you could see for miles. But in the leaf village, there were endless trees, where you had to be constantly alert for approaching enemies from the giant shadows.

Sasuke missed Naruto. If the boy were recovered, they could train on the roof together, where Sasuke wouldn't have to worry about his surroundings. Naruto was there, consuming the danger. But Sasuke would never admit to any of these things.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" Naruto asked roughly from the other side of the door.

Sasuke could have sworn he felt Naruto's hand resting against the opposite side of the thin wood.

"Hn."

The door clicked and creaked open a bit, letting Sasuke in. He pushed lightly against the door, stepping in to see Naruto once again sitting on the bed on the far side of the room. Sasuke stood in the doorway, letting the door slowly creak open, banging lightly against the wall.

Silence.

The one thing Sasuke was unfamiliar with in Naruto's presence.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked. A wave of nausea overcame him as Naruto gave him sincere look.

"Don't look at me like that, please." Sasuke said, barley able to keep himself from stuttering. Why is he feeling like this?

He leaned against the wall, crossing him arms.  
"Why?" Naruto pleaded. "I need help, to get through this."

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off the tears budding on the sides of Naruto's eyes.

"If you make me cry, neither of us will ever live it down."

Sasuke knew what it was like to see the ones he loved hurt better than anyone in the world.

Naruto gave a small chuckle.

"I hope you're feeling better than before," Sasuke said, pushing himself off the wall and walking over to where Naruto sat. When he sat down, the bed depressed slightly, causing the weakened Naruto to fall onto Sasuke's shoulder. He watched as the boy turned a bit red, amused that Naruto would let such a thing happen. Then Naruto gave into his weight completely, sinking into Sasuke. Sasuke lay back, letting Naruto's head slide onto his stomach. He pulled Naruto fully on the bed, and sat up against the wall as Naruto sat between his legs, his back resting on Sasuke's chest.

"You know," Sasuke bent over, whispering into Naruto's ear. "I was never comfortable with the feeling of this 'brotherly love' you rambled about in the Valley of End. There's always been…something more."

He looked down at Naruto, raising an eyebrow. "You agree, yes?"

Naruto was silent for a few moments before whispering; "I haven't realized it till just now."

Sasuke turned his head, letting his lips brush against Naruto's ear. "Then I've been suffering for far longer than you have."

XxX

"Temari, you've watched this before, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why doesn't he just kill her?"

"Because he's in love with her."

"But…he's dead if she's not dead when the mob comes."

"So? He still loves her. It's a basic storyline. They either get away, or he dies saving her, and then she gets killed anyway. Either way, they end up together. Unless he does kill her. Which he doesn't."

Sakura frowned, turning her attention back at the movie. Why sacrifice himself, his life of being able to live a normal being for _love_? All things eventually die, even love. They would be the type that would lose interest anyways…

The movie ended with them both being killed. Temari was right. They did end up together. Sakura sighed, annoyed with the movie. She'd rather watch a mystery, no matter how hard, she always managed to figure that out.

"That was…slightly ridiculous." Sakura stated, rubbing her forehead.

"Why? Never been in love?" Temari teased.

"I used to think," the medic-nin replied.

"But you and Gaara…!" Temari stopped. Sakura looked at her.

"Excuse me?"

"W-well, you know…you and him seem really close. I mean, I walked in on you two…hugging...and all…"

"…Gaara is…"

Sakura froze. What was Gaara to her? He had been there when she needed him the most, almost killing herself many times. This is the first time Sakura really thought about it. It may have crossed her mind, when they had their moments.

'Falling in love…with…Gaara?' She blushed at the timid thought.

"Sakura?" Temari stared into Sakura bright green eyes, watching the emotion play out. She gave a slight smirk before turning down the hall, leaving a certain pink-hair girl alone with her thoughts of love.

Sakura soon found herself outside Gaara's room. She stared at the crack parallel to the tip of her boots. She knew exactly who was on the other side of that dark door. Someone- some_thing_ she could never love. A creature bred to hate, to kill, to suffer. The fact that it's probably the most obnoxious thing in the world made the whole situation even worse. She snorted.

"Sakura?"

Sakura froze, instinctively twitching back, eyes widening. 'Oh, no, he heard me!'

Sakura turned hastily and was about to run, but the voice called out again, and as far as Sakura was concerned, it was _not_ Shukaku's voice. She reacted swiftly and silently. Making her way to Gaara's bedside, she searched frantically for the bed stand and a lamp.  
"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara!" She whispered anxiously. "Hold on, you're coming through!" She turned on the lamp, hands already cloaked in its green healing glow. But the instant it came into contact with Gaara's skin, he flew up, sweaty and panting.

"SAKURAA!" He roared. Sakura let out a cry of pain as he grabbed her shoulder and squeezed very hard.

"Hurry!" He rasped out before falling on the bed again. She whimpered as she moved her hand to hover above his torso. Her shoulder popped suddenly and she cried out again.

Gaara's breath was coming in gasps, and he clutched his head, grinding his teeth madly.

He let out a scream that seemed to shake the house. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Sakura was pouring all the chakra she had into his chest, straight into his blood stream. "Gaara! You have to hold on!"

After several more violent thrashes and twitches, he finally collapsed complete on the bed. They were both gasping and sweating, Gaaras more extreme.

"Are you ok?" Sakura wheezed out.

"No," Gaara moaned. "My body hurts…a lot."

"Are you here to stay?" Sakura inquired frantically, afraid she might lose him again.

"Yeah, no matter how painful it may be."

Sakura sighed amidst her breath catching.

She inhaled quickly as she mover her shoulder back into its socket. "Can I lay on you?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't think-?!" Too late. Gaara felt a weight cave on him, and he leaned back against the headboard with a hiss of pain.

"Oh, deal with it, you dislocated my shoulder," came Sakura's muffles voice.

"Payback's a bitch," Gaara replied. He stared at the ceiling, wondering why his sand had not kept her from him. He averted his gaze back down to Sakura's soft pink hair. Stroking her head, he felt her chest press against his legs in a rhythmic pattern.

"You asleep?"

"I'd die before falling asleep so soon. I'm with you again."

She turned her head and looked up at him, smiling. She pushed herself up and crawled to the other side of Gaara, making the bed bounce excessively. Gaara watch her the whole time, slightly amused by her clumsiness as she tripped on her hand and fell next to him. After pulling herself up again, she wrapped her hands around Gaara and sunk into him. He smiled and brought an arm across her back, rubbing it. He felt her slowly shaking, and then heard her break out into sobs.

"You-you've meant so much to me, for so long! I d-don't think I would be alive if it weren't for you, and I can't thank you enough for giving me my life b-back!"

The room stayed silent save for Sakura's quieted sobbing. "Gaara, I want you to know…I…I lo-,"

"What's going on?! I Heard Gaara scream and…oh…well, Gaara?"

"Yes?" Gaara replied to his shirtless brother.

"Oh, thank god. Guys?! It's okay!" He yelled out into the hall. He then slammed the door behind him.

"U-uhm," Sakura started

"GAARA! Oh, thank god!" Temari burst through the door, with nothing but a silk robe on. Shikamaru leaned against the door with a very unhappy look on his face. He was woken up too late. Sakura then noticed Sasuke and Naruto's figures in the dark hall, Naruto leaning on Sasuke for support.

"Sakura. Can I talk to you?" Sasuke called softly. Sakura barley heard it through Temari's frantic speaking and checking Gaara. Sakura slipped away, her fingers tracing over Gaara's hand. She turned to see him staring at her, begging her not to leave. She mouthed 'sorry', whipped her eyes and stepped into the hall. She closed the door behind her, making the silent hall filled with muffled voices.

Sasuke put away his gripped kunai and told Naruto to go back to bed. They waited until Naruto was gone until he spoke.

"What's the deal?" he asked.

Sakura hugged herself to keep warm. "He came back, had a slight attack, complications with keeping Shukaku inside as I healed the rest of the significant damage. He will be resting for about another 2 weeks before he can move again."

"Ok, now tell me what _that_ was about." Sasuke stated, glancing at the door.

Sakura blushed. "Oh, um, you see…"

"You need to understand that Gaara was not raised to love. Ever."

Sakura looked up, startled. "What-?"

"He isn't built for such strong emotions," Sasuke continued, pushing against the wall and standing up straight. "Don't think he is. Something bad could happen."

"You don't know anything!" Sakura exclaimed defensively, not believing what was coming from Sasuke's mouth. "You haven't even _been_ with him-!"

"I'm ANBU, Sakura." He countered coldly. "It's my job to know what people can and can't handle."

With that, he left her alone in the dark, cold hall with the only Temari's muffled voice to comfort her.

XxX


	8. Chapter 8

XxX

XxX

Sakura sat on her bed, hugging herself. She has been for the past 4 hours, quietly consulting herself on what Sasuke said to her in this state. He was wrong, she was thinking. He has made so many mistakes in his life, she almost considered calling him a liar. Yet, overall, something told her that he couldn't be more right. Gaara _was_ never loved as a child; Sakura couldn't deny that after what Naruto had told her… But something in Sakura wanted it to be wrong, she wanted it to be _so wrong_ that it would have been considered inappropriate. She wanted to love Gaara with all her heart, life spirit, even her precious strength. She shifted on the bed out of discomfort physically and emotionally. 'But…' she thought, uncertain of what to think next. If she love him, would it be that bad for him to love her back? What rage and destruction could be brought from his love? If he killed at the thought of himself getting hurt because he 'loved' only himself, what, or who could he badly hurt out of mere protection? Sakura suddenly became scared. Would it _really_ be okay for them to fall in love? 'Yes, yes. He's changed so much.' Her inner-self stated.

"He's changed." The two words were strung flawlessly with confidence.

XxX

Gaara was in love. He couldn't believe it. Over all this time, all the year's he's been loveless, Sakura has turned his head in a new direction. 'She was right…what she was sobbing about earlier,' he thought. He wasn't trying to be stuck-up, saying he was right about her being dead if weren't with her. He watched her, knew her, grew with her, held her, _saved_ her. Knowing he could do such a thing for a human was a good enough reason to be granted the permission to love.

And the though thrilled him…as far as Gaara could be thrilled.

Gaara currently had a massive headache- due to the pain he was still in _and_ Temari's hopeless rambling.

Groaning as he got up, he wanted to find Sakura. This pain _had_ to stop. He made up his mind to refuse unnecessary pain when Sakura was around. He stumbled as he went along, leaning against the wall as he made an attempt to start healing himself. He knew some things about medical techniques- a required Kage application for his or her own safety. The only difference was Gaara's chakra was a pale tan- a effect of demon-holders. Just as Naruto's extra chakra was red.

"Sakura…" he wheezed out before everything suddenly went black.

When he woke up, the light poured thought the small slits in his eyes, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut. The burningly bright sun only made his head-ache even worse.

"Window," he muttered, shielding his eyes as he gazed across the room. He knew Sakura was in there. He managed to see a Shadow float across the room and close the curtains.

"What happened?" Gaara asked.

"You passed out when you exceeded your strength and chakra potential." Sakura explained.

"Oh,"

Their eyes met for a brief second before they bother looked away awkwardly.

"I've laid down orders for you to stay in bed until you're fine again."

"Excuse me?" Gaara demanded. "I have duties to this country, Sakura."

"I understand that completely, Kazekage-sama but you're very badly hurt still. I detected slight internal bleeding that will need a few days to heal."

Gaara didn't say anything as he looked out the window with a fowl gaze. "It's for your own good, we don't want you dead."

It was a slightly bold and spiteful comment, but it's all Sakura could

conjure up at the moment. The room was quiet for another few minutes before Sakura said something.

"Listen, Gaara…what I was saying before, before Kankuro came in-,"

Gaara cut her off saying "I know what you were going to say, and I must tell you that I feel the same way."

Sakura stared at him, face completely blank. Sasuke's words suddenly ran through her head.

After minutes of awkward silence, "What…would that be? I want to know- make sure that you know what I meant."

Gaara looked at her. "It's more complicated than words," he stated, staring directly into her eyes.

"Love?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe," he murmured, looking away again. "Like Sasuke and Naruto."

"Wh-what?!" Sakura gasped, appalled.

Gaara frowned at her. "Are they not in love?"

Sakura leaned against the wall, surprised at Gaara. Not only did he notice something, but he was so…_bold_ about it. "I-I don't think so," Sakura laughed unsurely. Sasuke and Naruto…? That was out of the question. Maybe it was just that she was in 'love' with Sasuke for so long that she found it hard to imagine him…_gay_.

"Sasuke is _not_ gay." Sakura insured.

"Who said he was gay?"

"You did!" Sakura cried, motioning to Gaara.

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You said he was in love with Naruto."

"That doesn't mean he's gay."

"Yeah, it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does. If a boy is in love with another boy he's gay!"

"No necessarily."

Sakura groaned, getting annoyed.

"You can't help who you fall in love with," Gaara explained.

"Right, and if it's the same sex, you're gay."

"No."

"Oh my god! Yes!"

"Not true, you can fall in love with a boy _or_ girl."

"That's called bi-sexual."

"Then the human race is bi-sexual."

"They are not! You don't see me or Temari going around confessing to other girls, do you?"

"That's because you just don't have interest."

"What would you know if it?" Sakura demanded. He wasn't making sense. Sakura held up her hands, "You know what? Never mind, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"So Sasuke's gay," Gaara stated, trying to get up.

Sakura stopped him. "Sure," Now he's contradicting himself. She asked him to take of his shirt, getting ready to heal him. Gaara had some trouble, so she helped him. But when she went to grab the bottom of his shirt, she fingers brushed against his stomach. She blushed, but kept pulling his shirt up. He brought his arms down slightly, suddenly holding her fore-arms.

"Gaara?" Sakura whispered. Gaara kept his head hanging, still holding on to Sakura. "Sakura…"

"What?"

He winced in pain, letting go of Sakura. "Here, let me help," Sakura said, starting to heal him. Her and hovered over his warm body, and she had to resisted touching his well-defined abs. She blushed even more, and bit her lip, looking away from Gaara.

After she was done, Gaara stood up, a bit shaky.

"You shouldn't really move to much yet." Sakura explained.

"I want to go to the kitchen."

"…okay." Sakura replied, hesitant. He told her not to support him, and walked slowly out the door. He sensed Sasuke and Naruto chakra when he was about to turn in the main hall, and stopped, smirking to himself. Slowly inching against the wall, he saw Sakura about to walk straight into the hall out of the corner of his eye. They would see her. He grabbed her instinctively, not wanting to disturb whatever the other boys were doing.

"Ga-!" Sakura started, but Gaara cut her off. He muffled her, putting his hand against her mouth.

"Shhh," he snapped, pulling her against his trembling, weak body. Sakura froze, breathing heavily against his hand. Little did he know, his middle finger was slowly making its way into her mouth, and it was torturing Sakura. He craned his neck to look around the corner, watching the two boys. His finger was now against her teeth. She lightly opened her mouth, letting his finger slip between her teeth. Then she bit down softly, her body sinking into his. He unconsciously, and very slowly brought his hand sliding across her lower stomach, and pulled her even closer to him. Looking down at her, he finally realized their position. He was going to let her go, but found that he didn't want to. He leaned down, his face soon pressed against hers. Her chest pumped up and down, legs about to buckle under her. He lifted his fingers, feeling Sakura's hot breath linger. Sakura let go of his finger, and dropped her head against his chest.

"What was that?" Gaara mumbled into her ear.

"It was good," she breathed, taking his hand and holding it against her chest. She turned around slowly, letting his hand slide across her back. He looked into her eyes, leaning forward.

Their lips met.

"Finally!" Temari's voice shouted. "Kankuro! You owe me!" the blonde called, walking away from the scene. "It only took you two for_ever_…"

Sakura backed away from Gaara. "I-uhm, uh…what do you want to eat?"

Gaara stared at her, then stepped forward.

"Because you kn-know, you have a lot of…lot of food and…all…." she stuttered, now pinned against the opposite wall by him. He kissed her again. She trembled against his form, letting him squeeze her arms. She kissed back, caving into her temptations.

XxX

Please review! I love reviews! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

XxX

XxX

Naruto stopped and pushed Sasuke away from him when he heard Temari yell something to Kankuro.

"Wait!" He pleaded when Sasuke grabbed him again. Sasuke ignored the plea and pulled him deeper into the dark hallway. Naruto's face was still red from crying earlier, but Sasuke's current affections were only making it redder. "S-Sasuke-kun," Naruto groaned.

Sasuke stopped pulling the blonde and turned to him with a slight smirk. Naruto froze. "Uh…"

"What did you call me?"

"Y-your name, stupid…" Naruto stated, looking away a bit.

Sasuke leaned toward Naruto. "Sasuke…_kun_, neh?" he teased.

Naruto went beet red and shoved away from the very tempting Sasuke. "Sh-shut up." He said with a shaky voice.

Sasuke was about to drag him into a secluded bedroom when a loud shrieking noise erupted throughout the house. Sasuke instantly crouched and pulled out a kunai, and Naruto pushed himself against a wall, peering down into the darkness, gripping a scroll.

"What's that noise?" he hissed to Sasuke.

Sasuke stayed silent as the shrieks continued. They sounded dead. Like they were coming from a bone-dry throat. "It's those zombie things!" he exclaimed.

"In the house?!" Naruto whispered quickly.

"Yeah, remember they were demanding for the Kazekage?"

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled before running into the darkness. Sasuke reached after him, but was grabbed from behind. He quickly bent over and brought his fore-arm against the back of their knees, causing a newly-pissed Kankuro to fall to the ground.

"Watch it!"

"Well then tell me who it is before you grab me while zombie's are screaming like a bunch of banshee's!" Sasuke yelled back.

Kankuro ignored the comment. "C'mon, there actually not in the house. It just sounds like it."

Sasuke silently followed Kankuro as he led him throughout the various dark halls of the house. They soon came across a room with double-doors. Kankuro knocked. "Gaara?"

Silence.

"I knew he wouldn't be here."

"But hasn't Sakura told him to stay in bed?"

"Yeah, but that was before Temari caught them making out in the hall."

Sasuke frowned and looked away. "So where are they?"

"In the kitchen," came Temari's voice from the side.

"Temari. How are things outside?" asked Kankuro.

"Bad, c'mon. Gaara and Sakura are waiting down in the kitchen with Naruto."

XxX

"How the hell did they get through?" demanded a very upset Gaara.

"Sir, they came from underground." Explained a very sweaty patrol-nin.

"Where are they now?"

"Everywhere, we got reports from civilians saying they came into their homes."

"Are they being taken care of?"

"Yes, sir."

"I want every other house to have one shinobi outside of it. Tell all the villagers to yell for help when they see one. All shinobi are to report to the center of the village in exactly 15 minutes. I want Baki here in 5. Send out a messenger hawk to the Leaf. Tell them about the attack. Kankuro!"

"Yes?"

"Help me to the tower. Sakura, I need you to go out and see who's been hurt. Sasuke and Naruto, I need you to go give me a estimate of how many are inside, and how many are coming by the minute. Temari?"

"Yes?"

"Go help kill some."

"Uhm, Gaara? Don't they need your help?" Temari asked.

"If they're hurting the villagers, they're getting killed. I don't want to hear anymore objections."

"Yes." Temari said before transporting away.

Gaara rubbed his temple before calling upon his sand to help himself to the tower. Kankuro stayed behind him to make sure nobody came too close. Sasuke and Naruto left rather quickly, so Sakura lingered by herself in the kitchen before disappearing into a vortex of pink pedals.

XxX

"Gaara?"

"What?"

"I think Dad might me among these things. He did die out there."

Kankuro stated, not hesitant about it at all.

"Maybe mom, too." That was hesitant.

"But mom died in the hospital, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but her body was tossed out here."

"What?!" Gaara stopped.

"Dad's orders," Kankuro said, stopping a few feet ahead of Gaara. "You know, a whole bunch of shit. The elders were afraid her body would be possessed."  
"Possessed?"

" 'If you're killed by a demon for sacrifice, a part of lingers in your soul.' They were taking precautions." He said.

Gaara looked after Kankuro.

"I wasn't told."

Kankuro chuckled amongst the screeches. "I guess you weren't."

Gaara gave him a side-long glance. "Lets get going."

"You wouldn't mind if they're killed?"

"Kankuro, you can't kill the dead."

"But you told everyone-,"

"Yes, that was before I realized this."

"…Oh."

There was a small silence between them before Gaara moved his sand forward.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Are you in love with Sakura?"

Gaara stopped dead. But Kankuro kept moving. "What's the matter? Stunned silent?"

Gaara could practically hear the grin on his older brother's face.

"Che," he scoffed, glaring very heatedly at Kankuro. Kankuro laughed the rest of the way.

XxX

"Haruno-sama!"

"We have a broken artery!"

"He's bleeding badly!"

"She has no pulse!"

"Who's head does this belong too?"

"What?" Sakura asked to the last question screamed at her. She turned around to have a bloody head shoved in her face.

"Uh, that's one of the zombie's heads." She explained.

"…Oh." The head was tossed carelessly aside.

"I need about 16 more medic's here! Please call for more!" Sakura called out, looking up to see a messenger hawk returning from the Leaf. 'That was fast!' she thought to herself. 'Kaka-sensei and the other jounin will be here soon, then…'

"Haruno-sama, this little girl lost her hand." Someone said behind her.

Sakura turned around to see a girl, about 7 years old. She looked as if she was in shock. Sakura turned to the medic that brought her over.

"Where was she?"

"I found her in a corner. She looked like she was screaming, but no sound was coming out."

Sakura examined the blood-covered child. "Open your mouth."

The girl didn't move. Sakura pulled out a pair gloves and snapped them on. She stuck her fingers in her mouth and pried her teeth apart to see her throat. "It's swollen. While I work on her arm, get a lung tubes and anesthetics."

As Sakura began to clot the bleeding of what was left of the girls arm, she glanced up to see the Kazekage tower.

'I hope Gaara made it there safely.'

XxX

Naruto stood on a tall section of the wall, looking out onto the desert.

"Hey, stupid, the village is the other way." Sasuke said.

"I know!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Then what are you doing? You're supposed to be calculating the amount of dead things coming in."

"They're here, though."

"Who?" Sasuke turned. He had to squint to see an excessive amount of high-speed ninja's heading this way.

"The sun's starting to rise." Naruto stated, jumping off the wall into the village.

"Ahh," Sasuke agreed, following close after. "Go to the tower, Naruto. Tell Gaara from what I can see with Sharingan, 56 per minute. But Neji's coming, and his Byakugan is much more appropriate for such a task. I'm going to greet the other's at the gate."

With that, Sasuke leapt away, leaving Naruto to go to the tower by himself.

Sasuke raced through the street, slashing the heads off of zombies with his chokuto as he went. He passed Sakura, and glared at her.

'What was that for?' Sakura thought to herself, pouting a bit.

Sasuke kept going to the gate, and eventually ran into Hinata, which surprised him.

"Hinata," he said, catching her after nearly knocking her over.

"S-sasuke-kun! It's been a while…" she said, blushing.

"Are the other's here?"

"Um…not yet. I, uh, came earlier then them. Tsunade-sama's orders…" She said as confidently as she could. Something on her finger sparkled brightly in the desert sun caught his eye. He looked down, and saw an engagement ring. 'Oh, yes,' He thought to himself. Neji and her are to be wedded. 'To keep the bloodline pure.'

Sasuke knew that blood-relatives of the Hyuuga clan were to wed each other, arranged at birth. Neji and Hinata are cousins, so it would make sense.

"Here they come!" Hinata said, breaking his thoughts. He turned to see Kakashi, Gai, Anko, Asuma, Neji and other jounin come. He frowned.

"Why are you here, Hinata? Only jounin are coming."

"Well, I don't know," Hinata replied, looking a bit worried herself.

"Hinata!"

Hinata turned to see Neji running towards her. He caught up to her, with a look on his face. "What are you doing here? It's not very safe." He asked, grabbing her shoulders lightly.

"Tsunade-sama told me to come, and that Kazekage-sama has orders for me."

"I was going to go there, after I gathered everyone up." Sasuke said, looking over Neji's shoulder to see everyone standing there.

"Lets go," Sasuke said, jumping away.

XxX

"Kazekage-sama, the Leaf shinobi are here."

"So fast…good. Send them up when they get in."

"Hai!"

Gaara turned and looked out his window as he thought of what to do. He was still mad at himself for several things that happened today. Including fainting from exhaustion when he got to the tower. And waking up, dry-heaving. Getting caught making out with Sakura, telling his older sister to go kill the un-dead, practically admitting to being in love to his brother…Oh, yes…he felt absolutely brilliant. Gaara rested his head against the cool glass of his ridiculously small round window. He hoped Sakura was ok, and that her team hadn't been found and attacked. If she wouldn't find him and kill him with her frightening psychic powers(Gaara swore she had them), he would be out there helping. But Sakura told him not to over-do it. And going out there to defeat a bunch of zombies would be over-doing it.

"I need to do something," Gaara said, sighing. "I'm starting to sag."

Gaara touched the hop of his head, suddenly remembering the ears and tail he had. He felt two lumps.

"Well, at least they're going away." Said a familiar voice. Gaara looked up to see his step-brother, Shikamaru leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Where are the rest of the shinobi I requested?" Gaara inquired.

"They're coming down the hall now," Shikamaru responded, looking down the dark hall. Gaara's office was soon filled with Leaf Shinobi.

"It's hell out there," Someone from the back spoke. It was Anko.

"So, Gaara-sama. What are you thinking about doing?" Kakashi asked, stepping forward.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" Was all Gaara said. Hinata stumbled forward.

"Ha-Hai!"

Gaara stared at her for a bit, leaning on his desk. She shifted on her feet.

'Why the hell would Tsunade send a girl like this…?'

"You're Hokage sent you for your…" He looked down at the scroll. "…Byakugan. Neji, I believe, also has this?" he finished.

"Yes," Neji and Hinata replied in unison.

"Good. Naruto said Sasuke did mention this."

"I did." Sasuke said from the back. He was standing next to Naruto and Shikamaru.

Kakashi dismissed himself, and brought Naruto outside with him. "Anko? Tell me the plans when I come back."

"Ok,"

Kakashi closed the door behind him, and lightly put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, I'm sorry about Iruka."

Naruto stayed silent and looked away.

"I know what he was to you. Are you ok?"

"I'll be alright," Naruto said quietly.

"He left this for you," Kakashi handed him a thin scroll. "Read it later, ok?"

With that, Kakashi patted the boys head and went back into the room. Naruto slouched against the wall and lid to the ground. The door opened silently, exposing Gaara's voice and a bit of mumbling. The door closed, and Sasuke sat down next to Naruto.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"I guess."

The two stayed silent for the remainder of the meeting, getting up and letting go of each other's hands when they heard Gaara dismissing everyone.

"Sasuke, Naruto. You guys can go back to the house. The sun's risen, and the Seekers are all gone for today. I'll call you guys again tomorrow morning." Gaara said as everyone filed out of his office.

"Kankuro? Could you go get Sakura? I need help getting back."

"Yeah, yeah. You don't want to faint again." Kankuro said, grinning.

XxX


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating ever two seconds like some of you freaks do, I actually have a life. -chokes on laughter-I just got through a break-up, just missing honor-roll, stressing for stupid final exams, and getting work papers for a job done and finding crap for cello lessons AND living in New Jersey. Man, NJ is such a stressor. If you live in NJ, you feel my pain. But anyways, to the fanfiction.

**Joy.**

XxX

"Dude man, **bite me**."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Bite. Me."

"Madam, I-…"

"The name's Tsukiko."

"Tsukiko-san-,"

"TSUKIKO."

The nurse's lip twitched with anticipation to jab the teenager with a syringe. "Please hold still, Tsukiko."

"Please bite me," The girl responded with a harsh attitude.

"Miss, you _need_ fluids in you to help prevent infection." The nurse said, holding the needle up, ridding of the air. Some of the fluid landed on Tsukiko's forearm. She flinched away.

"Dude, get that thing _away_ from me." She warned, eyes wide.

"Your mother wants this done," The nurse responded.

"Like I care!"

The two glared at each other, not ready to back down. The nurse finally sighed.  
"What's your name?" Tsukiko asked, keeping an eye on the inanimate death object.

"Fyuken Hishimashi." Fyuken responded.

"Well, Hishimashi-san, I'm fine."

"We won't know for sure until we take a blood test. For now, this is for your own good."

"I don't mind needles. Shots, on the other hand…" Tsukiko's grey eyes wearily trailed back to the shot. "No way in hell. Stick me with the needle first, or just knock me out when you give that too me. Your choice."

Fyuken sighed and put the shot down. "Fine. Sakura-sama, could you get this girl's blood run-through?" Fyuken called as she walked out the door.

"Sakura-_sama_, ehh?" Tsukiko grinned as she sat back.

"Tsukiko Himeto?" Someone's voice chimed briskly. Tsukiko looked up to see a pink haired Konoha shinobi walk in, snapping dark grey gloves on.

"My my, you must be Sakura-sama."

"Haruno-san, thank you." Sakura replied, sizing the girl up.

Tsukiko glanced past Sakura's shoulder to see Gaara and Temari, talking quietly in the doorway.

Her face lit up. "Tem-chan, Gaa-kun!" She raced over to them with abnormal speed.

"Tsuki-chan!" Temari exclaimed, looking surprised. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Yeah, I-!

"You shouldn't refuse syringes, Tsukiko." Gaara's smooth voice played out.

"Bite me, Gaara."

"Will you please stop saying that, it's really annoying."

"Bite me, Gaara."

Gaara glared at her before walking over to the window to size-up how many more people were coming in. He had a slight limp.

"Neh, Gaara-kun, we should start heading back. You're looking pale again." Sakura informed, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned and look into her concerned eyes, not liking the frown setting on her face.

"Okay," He reluctantly agreed. As he walked away with Sakura supporting him, Tsukiko made a face.  
"What the hell was that? Does he finally have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Dude, I caught them making out. In the hall. He had her pressed up against the wall!"

"No way, are you serious?" Tsukiko's face suddenly became barren. "Did he hurt her? He didn't hurt her, right?"

"No, she's fine. Don't worry." Temari insured, nudging the tall girl in the shoulder.

Tsukiko gave a uncontrolled grin before leaning in against her hand. "So, Gaa-kun finally found a girl, neh?"

XxX

"Neh, Gaara…?"

"Hn?"

"Who was she?"

Gaara rolled his eyes slightly and let out a small sigh of annoyance. "She's my cousin. Yashamaru's daughter."

"N-no way…," Sakura said, feeling bad for asking. She didn't look a thing like him. Sakura saw him in old pictures laying around dusty shelves in Temari's room. The girl had medium golden brown hair that was littered with barrel-curls.

"Her eye color was odd. I've studied eye color, for identification and medic reasons, but her eyes…"

"Yes, the grey…or green, or blue."

"Genetic alteration?"

"No, the entire mother's side has blue eyes of some shade, mostly light. Her mother herself, however, has green eyes, and her father had grey eyes, coming from a family with dominant green. So, father's DNA dominant was green, but his eyes were grey. Her mothers DNA dominant is blue, but her's are green. So, she has all those color's mixed….with a thin circle of hazel around the pupil." He sweatdropped at the last comment. "We have no idea where that came from, but we consider her eye's grey on all medical charts and identification cards."

"Interesting." Sakura replied, feeling somewhat smarter.

"Very." Gaara replied, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"You aren't very fond of her, are you?"

"No."

"I see," Sakura smiled to herself.

They finally got back to the house, where Gaara collapsed on the couch with Sakura following his fashion. Only Sakura was a little less graceful with her collapsing. Her body bounced lightly for a second before she stretched and let out an enormous groan. Gaara sat against the arm-rest, sinking comfortably in the soft cushion. He leaned his head back, glaring at the ceiling for a bit until Sakura decided to rest her head on his lap. She lightly fingered the hem of his long crimson shirt before patting it back down.

Gaara warily gazed down at her for a bit before asking,

"Why are you so casual with me?"

Sakura turned to look at him before bursting into giggles.  
"You're one to talk!"

"Oh?" Gaara inquired.

"Uhm, yes! Mister let's-press-Sakura-against-the-wall-and-kiss-her."

"Well, that was clearly an accident, so I'll make sure I won't do it again. Since you find it worth _joking _about,"

He got up and lightly limped to the dark staircase.

"Hey, hey!" Sakura called as she got up and went to him. "Nobody said I was joking because I didn't _like_ it." She said before thinking.

"Hn. I didn't say you joked about because you didn't like it," he replied, adding to her embarrassment.

"Gaara." She mumbled stubbornly, glaring a bit at him. He turned to face her, half-way up the stairs. Leaning against the curved railing, he sized her up with a light smirk.  
"So you did like it?"

'Well no shit, Sherlock.' Sakura thought to herself venomously.

"Duh," She replied, barley audible as she hugged herself and looked away, bright red.

When she dared to look back up, she saw Gaara disappear around the corner.

"I'm not done talking to you!" She called as she climbed the stair hurriedly. She quickly looked down the hall, to see his heel disappear, once again, behind a doorway. His bedroom.

Sakura walked to his door. She rested her head against it lightly before asking if she was allowed in. He told her that it was okay.

She turned the knob, only to be greeted by a lightly-dimmed room, and with a shirtless Gaara resting on is black silk bed. He turned to her and patted the empty space next to him.

"This bed is neglected."

Sakura didn't say anything as she walked around and rolled onto the bed, bouncing again next to him.

"You shift too much." He told her.

"Not my fault," she mumbled back, pouting a bit.

He chuckled. "You are an odd girl indeed."  
Sakura raised an eyebrow. " 'Indeed?'"

"Mmhm," Gaara confirmed tiredly as he closed his eyes. "Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Can you love?"

This question threw him off for miles. He turned over on his side and hovered over her.

"….What?"

"Sasuke-kun told me you were completely incapable of loving."

"Sasuke's a queer."

"Gaara!"

"You can't deny it."

"Don't avoid my question."

"I don't think you'll find my answer….," he trailed off, looking away a bit.

Sakura completely faced him suddenly, now scared that he would say no. Her expression was laced with sadness and anticipation.

He peered down at her, face free of any emotions, as if hardened light clay, molded to perfection without a single flaw. So smooth, so lifeless.

"If I told you what I felt right now, it might not be what you expect. When I think of anything romantic at all, theory's and such, you are the first person I think about. When I imagine marriage, bonds of…compassion and yearning, you are the light body that forms in those images. I long to see your face, when you aren't with me, even though I have branded it into my memory. At night, when I need to close my eyes and rest, you come into my head. I find myself clutching my pillow. I find myself suddenly wonder what you're doing. And when I was trapped and Shukaku had control, you came to see me. I imagined you, and since it was my own mind I was locked in, you came. You clutched those burned bars, and you told me that you would help me. My name rolled off your tounge as if it were silk on silk, unable to grasp."

While Gaara was explaining his thoughts, Sakura slowly covered her mouth, eyes wide.

"I think what I'm trying to explain is love. Tell me if I'm wrong, please, because this tingle in my stomach won't go away, either."

Sakura searched for words…she reached after them, because she was about to drowned in her own tears, and they were her life-lines.

"Gaara!" she cried softly, muffling her voice with her own hand. She closed her eyes and pressed her own lips against his, letting out a sob as she broke from him.

"I-…I love you too!"

XxX

Outside the door, a certain Uchiha concealed his raging emotions in the shadow of his dark hair.

"It's just a feeling," he mumbled hoarsely, his voice unstable. "It won't last, for _any_ of us!"

XxX

**Uh-oh…is what Sasuke is demonically muttering to himself jealousy…? Or is he trying to help Sakura from falling in a love with someone who is on the verge of chaos…and only Sasuke knows of this downfall? **

**Lol, Gaara called sasuke a queer.**

**-snorts in laughter- **

**ouch for sasuke's man pride. **


	11. Chapter 11

Hi

**Hi. Here's a theme for this chapter, because I was bored, and it's perfect. It's an insert from the song: **

**"Weak and Powerless" by A Perfect Circle**

**  
Little angel go away  
Come again some other day  
The devil has my ear today  
I'll never hear a word you say  
He promised I would find a little solace  
And some piece of mind  
Whatever just as long as I don't feel so**

**  
Desperate and Ravenous  
I'm so weak and powerless over you  
Desperate and Ravenous  
I'm so weak and powerless  
over you**

XxX

"Whoa,"

"I know, right?"

"I would call him jealous, but he has Naruto."

"I don't think that's jealousy. But defiantly something else…like a mixture of anger and protection. But negative."

"You talk like an expert."

"Ha, don't sound so cross! I am a master at early detection."

"Oh."

"'Oh.'" Tsukiko mocked her cousin Temari stupidly.

"Is he really okay?" Tsuki added with concern.

"Yes." Temari replied instantly. "Definitely yes."

XxX

Sasuke couldn't believe Sakura didn't listen to him. He gave her a good enough reason to stay away from Gaara. Sasuke could feel him becoming more and more unstable. Mostly when Shukaku was released, but it's still coming. He knew the demon's game. While he was in control of Gaara's body, Sasuke noticed the way he was observing the actions of the shinobi, and how he was sizing up the villages' movements. And he was always murmuring under his breath, his eyes looking transfixed.

"Uchiha."

The door opened, and Sasuke didn't move as Gaara acknowledged him. He just kept watching Naruto breathing.

"I know what you've been saying to Sakura, and what you've noticed."

Sasuke stopped lightly playing with the blondes hair and looked up in the darkness.

"What you've concluded is probably correct."

Sasuke watched Gaara, and Gaara stared back.

"So tell me, Gaara," Sasuke started, looking back down to Naruto. "What is your demon planning?"

Gaara's eye narrowed, watching as Sasuke closed his eyes and placed a hand on Naruto's broad shoulder.

"Unfortunately, nothing just the sand ninja can handle. I am glad that leaf shinobi are here, or else we would all die," Gaara said, leaning against the wall. "This is all I can say for now. I'm afraid this demon will put me to death if I say more. Sakura is working on an extracting jutsu before it's too la-!" Gaara was suddenly cut off by a sudden sharp pain that radiated throughout his head.

Sasuke merely watched as he cringed over and gripped his head in pain.

"Ah, I got it." He said.

Gaara then fell hard against the floor, yelling in pain. Sasuke looked down on him apathetically from the bed. A few more pants, and Gaara was unconscious.

With a sigh, the raven boy called for Sakura.

"Sasuke! I can't believe you didn't do anything!" Sakura yelled as she gathered up Gaara.

"…Sakura? What's wrong?" Naruto asked in a low grumble as he slowly rose.

"_Che_…Good job, you woke him up." Sasuke scoffed.

"Well, _excuse me. _I'm glad you at least care for one person in this room. Oh god, he's hurt…"

Sasuke face hardened as she said that. 'I care for you too, idiot.'

Sasuke looked away as Sakura muttered more to him, and told Naruto not to worry about it.

"What was that?" Naruto asked after she left with a limping Gaara.

"…Nothing. Go back to sleep."

XxX

Sakura stood at the foot of Gaara's bed. She had attempted to leave, but even with all her strength, she couldn't get past the door. So she decided to keep standing, because when she sat down, she found herself getting back up.

She heard what Sasuke had said. She had to resist jumping in right away when Gaara collapsed, even though it was reckless. She would never expose her distrust like that to Sasuke. She knew she was lying to Sasuke, even if she wasn't saying anything. She knew exactly what was on the demon's mind. Sakura had always been the keenest in the village, and even if Sasuke was far beyond her when it came to agility, she was smarter than him. She was always the first to realize.

"Sakura…,"

Sakura looked up, and attempted not to look as tired as she was.

"Gaara, are you feeling any better?"

Gaara sighed and rubbed the side of his head and grunted "Hn."

With a frown, Sakura looked out the window. "I finished the extracting jutsu."

Gaara didn't say anything, just watched her from the bed. "Unfortunately, the chance of your survival is 25 percent."

Gaara made no movement to acknowledge what she just said. He knew she wasn't finished.

"But, it's me operating, so those numbers go up to 40. And I am requesting Tsunade-sama, since it is the Kazekage, to also join me. So, all together, everything adds up to about 65 percent."

Gaara snorted. Sakura sounded proud. "There should be nothing to worry about."

"I see." Gaara pulled the covers off of his body, stood up, and stretched. Making a confused face, he said "I feel better."

"Well, I sort of forgot that demons speed the healing process, so your recovery is complete."

"I see."

Sakura frowned again, and turned away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

Sakura walked to the door, deciding not to say anything else.

'Men don't get anything.'

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

Silence.

"You're tired, how long have you been up working on the jutsu?"

"…About 3 days."

"Without sleep?"

"Yes," Sakura snapped. "I need some sleep."

Gaara stopped her from traveling any further. He pointed at his bed, and stared into her eyes. Sakura glared at him before going over to lie down. Gaara waited until she settled in completely to leave the room.

XxX

**Tilling my own grave to keep me level,**

This was it. Gaara stood half a mile outside his village. The tall wall was facing him, and all of his shinobi stared down at him in anticipation. If they knew what he was going to do, they wouldn't have left his leave the village.

**Jam another dragon down the hole.**

'I told Sakura how I felt, and Sasuke knows what I'm going to do. Sakura, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you won't get a chance to use your extraction jutsu on me.'

Letting out a sigh, Gaara made the seal's to begin the sacrificial jutsu.

**  
Digging to the rhythm and the echo of a solitary siren  
One that pushes me along and leaves me _so…_**

XxX

**I know this was short, but the next chapter is the last, so it's gonna be longer than the rest. Yes, this story will not have a happy ending. **


	12. Epilogue

**I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world.**

When Sakura woke up, she could feel coldness surround her. Something woke her up. Looking at the window, she saw that the slim strip of sun coming from the crack of the curtains barley moved. She estimated that she was asleep for about only 40 minutes. With 3 days without sleep, she figured she would have slept until next afternoon. With the bed feeling creeping up her spine, she wish she _could_ just fall asleep and not wake up until then. Something was wrong.

Sakura lowly moved the curtains apart, making sure she was hidden in its shadow. Peeking behind them, she saw that the entire village was staring at the northern face of the wall. What was going on?

"SAKURA!" Naruto burst through the door, panting, with a look of pain and anxiety.

**I started running but there's no where to run to**

"Sasuke, why didn't you tell me?!" Sakura screamed through tears as she pulled on her protective cloak and sprinted out the door.

'Gaara, what are you thinking?! A self-sacrificial jutsu to save the village?!'

-A few minutes ago-

Naruto's eyes went from Sakura to Sasuke then back again. The heated exclamations had begun. Sasuke lounged on the couch carelessly. "Do you know what he's planning?"

"Who?"

"Gaara."

"I didn't know he was planning anything."

"I didn't think so."

"Well?"

"It's called a self-sacrificial jutsu. Unfortunately, he, his demon, and the dead people decided to sacrifice Gaara to settle their vengeance," Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously at the word. "You know how they died, right? Exiles. Former Kazekage's had them thrown out, and put a genjutsu on them so they couldn't leave the desert, or find the village again. It was their punishment for the crime. His mother's out there, too. And she _really _wants revenge."

"Why is his mother out there? I thought she died at birth?" Sakura asked hurriedly.

"It was her idea to get the demon in the first place. She was a very sinister woman. Her dieing was a cover-up. The Kazekage thought it was a nice idea too, a weapon. But the council forbade it. So, it was secret. They did it together, his parents, but then he turned on her, threatened the council members' lives, and exiled her. He told them to keep their mouths shut, and to document that she died in the process. The reason he threw her out was because he didn't trust her with Gaara. He thought she would flee with him."

Sakura processed the information, and ran out the door.

**And I'll take you for who you are, If you take me for everything. It's all the same.**

As Sakura ran through the streets, and pushed past people. They glanced at her, wondering why she was sobbing. But their attention was once again lured by the rumbling behind the wall.

"L-let me through." Sakura sobbed lightly, glaring at the men guarding the gate.

"Kazekage-sama ordered that no one leaves the village."

That was all Sakura could take.

"DO you have any idea as to who I am?! A LEAF shinobi! Hokage's pupil! And more importantly, do you know what the hell Gaara's doing?!"

The shinobi shifted uncomfortably in her presence. Grimly, Sakura answered, "A self-sacrificial jutsu."

"What?!" The ninja demanded.

"Let me through! I'm the only one who can stop him."

With the new information, the men stood aside and opened the gate. Sakura ran as fast as her legs could take her. She didn't care about the agility run anymore, she paced her arms and screamed for him.

"STOP!"

A light erupted like five atomic bombs landed in the same spot. Everything was white.

XxX

'…Sakura? Was that you?'

'Gaara!'

'Why are you here?'

'I can't see you, I can't see anything. Where's my body?'

'Sakura, this jutsu creates nothingness before it activates. Our bodies don't exist anymore. Why did you leave the village? This is what happens….'

'I can't lose you! To lose you…is to never love again.'

'Sakura.'

'Gaara? What's happening, I feel…'

'Our souls are the last thing to go.'

'What?'

'You shouldn't have come. You're valuable.'

'I can't hear you that good, what's happening?!'

'This is it Sakura. No one will remember us. After this, to the world, we never existed. There will be no heaven, no hell for us. Nothing. We'll just disappear. These are our last moments.'

'That's not true!' Sakura cried out. 'We can beat this!'

'Why do you think I did this? I'm saving my village! Thousands of lives for my own!'

'There are other ways.'

'No…Goodbye, Sakura.' Gaara's voice faded.

'GAARA!'

**I stare into oblivion, and found my own.**

XxX

Sasuke sat in the living room of Temari and Kankuro's home. Memories of Sakura were fading from him. Gaara's name was foreign by now.

"Goodbye, Sakura…'" He muttered.

"Sasuke, what's happening? Saku…Saku…She's fading from me!"

Sasuke glanced at him, his pained expression disappeared, "Who?"

Naruto frowned, and looked away confused. "I…don't know. What was I saying?" he laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Temari, what's happening?!"

"I don't know, but Gaara…Where's he going?" A tear dripped down her face. She touched it, and asked her brother, "Why am I crying?"

"Beats me," He replied, leaning against the wall.

"I was saying something," She said, frowning.

The streets soon became filled with moving civilians, shinobi, and carts. Everything was as it should be. Temari added, "When's the new Kazekage being appointed? It better be you, because it's been three years since we've had one!"

**Say your goodbyes.**

XxX

Epilogue. I used Into oblivion(reunion) by Funeral for a friend, All the same by sick puppies, and How far we've come by matchbox 20 in this one too. That name is perfect for the chapter. Funeral for a friend AND Into oblivion. To and from. It's actually pretty cliché, the songs I picked to inspire me for this ending chapter. World's undone…I'm just full of positive scenario's. Sorry guys, but I love happy sad endings.

Oh- tell me if you want a…um, I forget what it's called. Damn. A continuation story. Gaara didn't HAVE to die, you know. He could have just been….thrown off into the distance? Damn, what is that called?! SEQUEL. God, I can't believe I didn't remember that! Yeah, want a sequel? It was be in Tsukiko's perspective. I think I'll make her the only one who wasn't affected by the memory-erasing jutsu. I need reviews, people!


End file.
